Loves Me Not
by kanakochan 01
Summary: La vida no es facil,eso te lo asegura el propio mundo,lo que definitivamente es : miserable,complicado molesto lindo,tierno juguetón y amargo, es el amor,Eso te lo jurara mi amiga maka quien ama a Tsubaki,Pero Tsubaki ama a Blackstar,Esperen Crona es la novia de Maka ,alto alto,Blacsktar quiere a Maka.  No antes que esto y lo otro-diablos en lo que me fui a meter.
1. confused

**WAAAA no es posible,no se como paso u_u pero un cap XXD se repitio en fin este es el 1 **

**soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a ookubo Atsushi :D espero que les guste .**

**le doy las gracias sabaku por la correccion n_n gracias muchas gracias ,XD me sorprende que aun tenga faltas u_u en fin chao **

* * *

.

.

.

Maka ,ella es la mejor amiga de Blackstar ,los dos se conocieron desde que eran unos niños ellos se pueden pelear y reconciliar tantas veces deseen como si jamás pasaran las cosas, cuándo están juntos yo no encajo ,es como si una barrera se alzara cada vez que intento ser parte de su entorno.

Aun cuando se que hay algo entre ellos ,yo amo a Blackstar ,y deseo que me corresponda ,mas mi forma de ser me aleja de él ,no se por qué soy tan altruista ,siempre velando por los demás sin importar cuánto daño me cause ,en verdad no sé que puedo hacer ,si me arriesgo podría perder a ambos ,pero si no lo hago ,lo perderé a él ;Maka me importa es la primera amiga que tuve ,pero Black Star …

-Tsubaki tenemos que irnos, hoy es mi gran día – Black Star me tomo de la mano jalándome fuera de mis pensamientos, me encanta cuando el hace eso, es como si me salvara de algún lugar.

-Hai…Etto Black Star ¿Maka vendrá con nosotros?- mire algo preocupada a Black Star, una extraña sensación se hallaba en mi estomago.

-No quiero que ella venga - pensé, Black Star lo pensó por un rato al tiempo que caminaba mas apurado jalándome aun mas de paso.

-Mmmm pues me dijo que no podía venir, creo que tiene una C – I – T – A, jajaja ella se lo pierde - note un matiz de enojo en su voz, ¿será porque ella no vino?, estoy confundida, no quiero tener que apartarme y darle paso a Maka, el es importante para mí también, suspire y cerré mi ojos por un momento.

-Entonces te tengo para mí sola – apreté con fuerza su mano ,Black Star me miro alegre y algo sorprendido por mi comentario ,pero no le dio tanta importancia como yo lo deseaba, pues al instante empezamos a correr , al tenerlo así conmigo ,provoca un hormigueo en mi cuerpo, lo decidí en ese momento …¡Tengo que arriesgarme!

En todo el camino Black Star estuvo hablando de cómo le había ganado a Kid en los videojuegos, yo en cambio le contaba sobre mi agotador trabajo como cajera en la tienda de ropa; este día era especial para ambos, se suponía que Black Star tenía una presentación como comentarista en un karaoke, este era el primer trabajo que Blackstar había elegido por sí mismo, tengo muchas ganas de llegar de una vez a ese karaoke,

-Me alegra que estemos juntos – sonreí mientras miraba para otro lado, Black Star sonrió de lado, luego su sonrisa se fue ensanchando para después reír a carcajadas, volteé para verlo con una ceja levantada, no creí que le fuera tan divertido.

-Jejejejeje sabes Tsubaki, es curioso que lo digas, porque también lo pensé yo – un ardor me recorrió la cara, sentí su mano junto a la mía, el corazón me dio un vuelco, al mirarlo a los ojos note su vergüenza, en ese instante el mundo estaba girando conmigo, y eso que solo lo causaba su mano, me pregunte, ¿qué me pasara si lo beso? , Black Star no dijo mas, sólo de vez en cuando agachaba la mirada, en cambio yo tenía las manos mojadas de sudor y mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente.

-Creo que sería bueno si te dijera el por qué ,aun que no se si sea lo correcto, digo alguien tan big como yo no debería ponerse así por situaciones como estas - mis nervios aumentaron al verlo asi de vulnerable, el jamás se ponía así ,los palpitares de mi corazón eran mas y mas rápidos , tenía que escuchar lo que me diría ,me acerque a el ,tenía que estar lista para lo que fura a pasar.

-Tsubaki ,yo …,bueno creo que me gusta Maka – como un disco que se detiene a mitad de la canción mi mente se paro igual, no preste atención a ninguna de las palabras que siguieron después de lo que el me decía ,solo sentía una presión en el ambiente ,como si la gravedad aumentara , por mi mente pasaron imágenes de Maka sonriendo a Black Star ,los dos tomados de la mano ,abrazándose y mas ,el pecho me ardia como si una daga me lo hubiera atravesado ,era como una fuerte y dolorosa quemazón ,senti ganas de huir ,pero este no era el momento para salir corriendo como una chiquilla ,no, yo tenía que hacer algo ,el tenia que saber mis sentimientos, mas sin embargo al mirarlo tan ensimismado en su argumento algo en mi se acongojo .

-Black Star ,estoy segura que ella también siente algo por ti – Black Star alzo la vista ,sus ojos mostraban mucha emoción ,esa emoción me hizo sentir vacía, por favor dios mío ,si estas ahí sácame de aquí ,si esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar ,alguien dígame que esto no está pasando ...

-¡Enserio? , jajaja Tsubaki, en ese caso ¿me ayudaras a conquistarla?, aun que claro que ya lo está ,solo que la muy boba no sea dado cuenta ñyajajaja – asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza su mano

-Bye, bye ...My Star - pronuncie a la nada ,ya que Black Star me soltaba de la mano para empezar a subirse a un poste.

_**I don't know why, I had to try**__  
__**Living my life on the other side**__  
__**Now I'm so confused**__  
__**I don't know what to do**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**jajaja ya esta espero que les guste n_n por dios por dios comenten ¡**_


	2. problem

**Holaaa a todos los que leen mi "fic", enserio ARIGATO ~...gracias por me, se que por tantos fic que se suben casi no se lee mi historia ¬¬U, pero no importa muajajajaja abra personas que la lean bien pasando a otro agradecimiento...**

**Le doy gracias a Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine por la corrección del fic, muchas gracias n_n**

**Aclaraciones: soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a okubo atsushi a quien admiro muchísimo espero que les guste **

* * *

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentada en una fuente del parque, se suponía que aquí era donde nos veríamos Chrona y yo, tenía algo de nervios, mire mi ropa revisando que todo estuviera bien -me veo linda- pensé al ver mi reflejo en la fuente un lindo vestido blanco con encajes fue lo que elegí para esta "primera cita" llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de medio lado la cual estaba atada en una donita color crema que combinaba con mis sandalias.

Las personas del parque caminaban tranquilas, una que otra me miraba curiosa, tal vez por el hecho que me notaba algo preocupada pues llevaba una flor en la mano era una margarita color blanca, suspire al checar mi reloj, quince minutos tarde, eso no calmaba mis nervios ,-estaré haciendo bien ..-pensé mientras observaba a los niños correr alrededor de la fuente, me hicieron pensar en Blackstar, hace tiempo que el actuaba distinto conmigo, cada vez que me le acercaba se apartaba de mí, sin contar que se la pasaba molestándome acerca de mi bisexualidad -Oh, vamos no es para tanto –pensé al recordar lo que me dijo cuando le revelé mi cita con Chrona.

.

.

.

**Hace 3 días….**

-¡QUÉÉ, SALDRÁS CON UNA CHICA!-Blackstar se encontraba bebiendo un refresco el cual cayó al suelo, yo en cambio tenía las manos entrecruzadas.

-No tiene nada de malo…digo Chrona es muy buena conmigo, además es tan tierna –sonreí para saludar de lejos a Chrona quien agachó la mirada apenada, O fue por temor a Blackstar...

-Maka ,es que ...tú haaa dime que no es nada serio, que es solo una etapa –Blackstar me tomó de los hombros para acercarme a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tal vez con alguien más me pondría incómoda, pero he tenido esta cercanía más de una vez con él.

-No" papá", solo será una cita piloto, ya tranquilízate, además sabes perfectamente que nadie te remplazará –, Blackstar se sonrojo al tiempo que me soltaba con delicadeza.

-¿En serio...?-fue un murmullo el que salió de sus labios, yo solo suspire para asentir

-En serio, Blackstar aunque tengamos parejas tanto tú como yo, jamás nos separaran –Blackstar me abrazo con ternura, sabía muy bien que él necesita mucha atención ,y que definitivamente es algo sobre protector, pero al tenerlo así de cerca me ponía ideas en la cabeza

-AUN ASI ES RARO HAAAAA-Blackstar gritó para después soltarme y revolverse la cabeza, suspire para encaminarme a mi salón, dejando a mi querido amigo hacer su drama.

.

.

.

Hoy solo podía pensar en su comportamiento,- a veces me confundes Blackstar…-dije suspirando, me quedé mirando la flor pensando en él. lo hago por él o por …,mis pensamientos me enredaban cada vez más aun cuando hoy tenga una cita con alguien mas ...yo.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho...M-Maka? –fijé mi vista Chrona estaba al lado mío, se notaba que se había arreglado pues llevaba un vestido lila con encajes y holanes negros, sus ojos estaban ligeramente delineados, su cabello estaba suelto con una diadema de seda con puntitos blancos y negros

-No tranquila Chrona, por cierto te vez muy linda hoy,- Chrona se sonrojó por completo en cuanto se dignó a mirarme empezó a tartamudear, era verdad jamás la vi tan linda como hoy casi siempre en la escuela lleva la falda demasiado larga y como su ropa está holgada ni se nota su esbelta figura, le sonreí al tiempo que le extendía la margarita.

-Toma es para ti, -Chrona alzó su mirada y en cuanto lo hizo le robé un beso, sus labios era muy suaves, sólo fue un beso en los labios sin saliva ,pero era mi primer beso,-perdóname Chrona– pensé para mis adentros, los rostros de Tsubaki y Blackstar pasaron por mi mente ,-no debo –pensé al tiempo o que habría ligeramente mis ojos , cuando por fin me separé de ella nos sonreímos cómplices, la respiración de Chrona estaba muy acelerada igual que la mía, la verdad pensé que ella me empujaría o saldría corriendo mencionando que no sabe lidiar con los besos, pero en cambio me tomó de la mano y apegó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-G-gracias, M- Maka….-sonreí al verla tan avergonzada, después de un rato nos decidimos por ir al cine, en todo el camino estuvimos tomadas de la mano.

Las calles se veían algo vacías a pesar que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, normalmente en Death city lo mejor empieza en la noche, bueno tampoco le tenía que dar tanta importancia. De vez en cuando Chrona me miraba muy avergonzada, pero claro después de un rato se relajo, se supone que hoy era nuestra primera cita como pareja.

-Etto..Ma-Maka ,el otro día tu amigo ..Bueno él me miraba…muy extraño... ¿le hice algo?-Crona me miraba cabizbaja, bueno algunas veces si me cansaba esa actitud de ella pero era algo que también me había llamado la atención de

-He,..Hablas de Blackstar, jajaja, no para nada él es así, además no te preocupes seguro y lo hizo para intimidarte, tranquila hablaré con él –ya estábamos en la fila del cine cuando de mi bolso empezó a sonar mi celular, rápidamente contesté, era Blackstar, rodé los ojos para suspirar algo preocupada.

-_Qué sucede Blackstar, no me digas que no llegaste a tu trabajo, ¿he?_

-¡_Que! jajajajajajaa se nota que no confías en mí, tranquila tu querido Blackstar está cumpliendo con su trabajo,…además yo solo llamaba para ver como se encontraba mi humana favorita_,-del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba demasiado ruido, me alegré al saber que todo andaba bien, en cuanto empezó a avanzar la fila del cine Chrona me hizo señas indicándome que iba por los boletos.

-_Bueno yo ando muy bien, de hecho estoy con Chrona, por cierto Blackstar, ¿Tsubaki...Está contigo?_-Blackstar respingó en el teléfono para quedar un rato callado  
-he...bueno sí, sí está conmigo, solo que no sé que tiene, Maka, Tsubaki anda muy rara está como deprimida.

_-¿En serio?,-_respire hondo para calmar mis preocupaciones-_bueno te parece si después paso con Chrona, tengo algo que contarte _–sonreí al mirar a Chrona acercarse con los boletos y su linda sonrisa adornando su cara

-_Sí, nyajajajajaja yo igual tengo algo muy importante que decirte, bueno te dejo espero que mi pequeña mortal no se sienta tan…_ -Cerré el celular de golpe, cuando empieza con eso de su grandeza y no sé qué, es mejor ignorarlo.

Tenía mucho que no salía con alguien, no desde que note mis sentimientos hacia Tsubaki, desde que la conocí me había fascinado están madura y honesta ,cuida siempre de los demás ,y esa manera de sonreír ante todo ,lamentablemente nunca me atrevería a declararle estos sentimientos es que no podría –lo hago por el...-pensé se que Blackstar siente algo por ella ,bueno Tsubaki me gusta y mucho pero no echaría mi amistad con el ala basura solo por un simple gusto, sacudí mi cabeza borrando todo lo que pensé ,además hoy era mi primer día con mi nueva novia ,debo de ser fiel ,sonreí ha Chrona quien me tomo de la mano y beso mi mejilla para empezar a caminar a la fila de nuestra película.

-Ma-Maka, no te molesta que eligiera una p-película de terror…-Chrona sonrió tímida al verme tan distraída,

-claro que no, - negué suavemente para darle un beso en la frente –tranquila a mí también me gustan –me quede mirando a Chrona quien solo sonreía mientras ocultaba su cabeza en mi brazo, después de la película que la verdad no fue tan buena decidimos ir con Blackstar, nunca pensé que esa decisión fuera la peor de la noche.

En cuanto salimos del cine tomamos un taxi ,pero lamentablemente se desvió de su camino, asiendo que se perdiera el conductor ,Chrona tenía algo de miedo así que decidimos bajarnos del taxi ,aquel sujeto nos dejo en una zona peligrosa de Death city ,Chrona me tomo del brazo al tiempo que murmuraba que no podía lidiar con callejones oscuros ,de cierta manera tampoco yo podía lidiar con esa extraña sensación ,mas una cuando por fin me sentía menos desorientada una voz detrás de nosotras me izo girar

-dame todo lo que traigas,-dos sujetos detrás de nosotras ambos apuntándonos con pistolas, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue poner a Chrona a salvo ,la puse detrás mío ,ella solo se aferro a mí brazo con más fuerza pude sentir su corazón palpitar con desesperación ,mi mente trabajo rápido arroje mi bolso a los dos sujetos para empujar a Chrona fuera del callejón todo ocurrió en cámara lenta ...un fuerte estruendo resonó en el callejón el grito de Chrona y sangre mucha sangre derramándose sobre mi vestido blanco .

**-Blackstar...gomene no creo poder verte….**

La noche había caído en Death city ,varios locales empezaban a abrir así como discotecas y bares que iban siendo llenados con diversos jóvenes ,las luces de la calle mostraban una fuerte impresión pero una calle n particular ,recta y con varios anuncios de distintos locales ,entre ellos había un anuncio que opacaba a los demás era el "T.a.T.u", las letras de neón color azul eléctrico y su chispeante fondo de diversas luces impactaban a quien pasara ,en el interior de aquel local se podía escuchar el golpeteo de la música y las risas de las personas ,aquel lugar llamaba por si solo a ser explorado ,dentro se veía la variedad de personas ,Blackstar sonrió al ver el lugar lleno ,su primer día y ya tenía la mitad de la clientela

-vez Tsubaki te dije que lograría llenar el lugar nyajajajajaja-Blackstar apunto con su micrófono a Tsubaki quien asintió dándole la razón al peli azul.

-si me sorprendí mucho, -Tsubaki se encontraba parada alado de Blackstar quien parecía muy entretenido eligiendo la música, era verdad aquel sitió estaba vacío cuando ellos llegaron, pero al ver eso Blackstar izo lo que solo Blackstar sabe hacer, puso la música hasta el máximo sin contar claro que subió al techo del local para gritar a todo pulmón lo genial que es él y el lugar donde estaba, no tardo mucho para que las personas fueran a ver lo que sucedía.

-bien no es muy mi estilo pero creo que es perfecta para la ocasión jejeje, cuando llegue Maka la pondré -Blackstar giro en su dedo índice un disco para después mostrárselo a su amiga, Tsubaki sonrió al mirar el disco que había elegido su compañero, -Tsubaki ¿te gusta Kate Perry? – Tsubaki intento sonreír, su mirada estaba en el disco,-si algo...pero creo que le gusta más a Maka ese tipo de música...-Blackstar entrecerró su mirada en el lugar, las luces del lugar giraban por todos lados el ambiente se sentía caliente y lleno de energía, todo el mundo bailaba, sin importar la cercanía de su cuerpo con otro ajeno,-esto debe de brillar…-Blackstar sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que mesclaba algunas canciones de tiesto.

Tsubaki por el contrario se mantenía cercana a él ,en todo el rato juntos parecía como inquieta y misteriosa, para Blackstar todo eso era solo un cambio hormonal que si bien lo entendía gracias a su hermana Ángela le era muy complicado lidiar con esas extrañas caras ,

-Blackstar, antes que algo mas pase esta noche quisiera decirte algo –Tsubaki se acerco a Blackstar para posar una mano en los audífonos de dj que traía Blackstar, el susodicho la inspecciono con la mirada para darle una sonrisa deslumbrante,-que pasa -Tsubaki apretó con suavidad sus labios algo en ella le decía que parara que no debía, pero una gran fuerza actuaba sobre ella

-yo he pensado sobre tu confesión a Maka...y creo que no es tan buena idea –Tsubaki miraba de un lado al otro intentando evadir a Blackstar quien izo una mueca al escucharla, en esos momentos estaba demasiado feliz con su trabajo como para ver los pros y contras de su "confesión"

-que dices, tú me dijiste que ella siente algo por mí...no entiendo... -Tsubaki negó con suavidad

-no yo solo lo dije porque pensé que eso querías escuchar, pero ella está saliendo ahora con Chrona ¿no?, crees que si ella sintiera algo por ti estaría con alguien ahora mismo –Blackstar frunció su ceño y se aparto de Tsubaki –no sé que mas quieras de pruebas .Blackstar, tal vez si buscas a alguien más...-Tsubaki intento acercarse pero Blackstar solo suspiro para sonreír de manera triunfante

-Tsubaki, no me detendré, si Maka sale o no con alguien es solo porque no me atreví antes a decirle lo que siento por ella ,no tienes por qué preocuparte más por mi –Blackstar se acerco a Tsubaki y la abrazo fuertemente , Tsubaki no sabía cómo reaccionar si llorar o solo dejarse llevar por aquel cálido abrazo .,

-no, Blackstar yo...Tengo que decirte la verdad ,Blackstar yo –el peli azul solo la abrazo reteniendo su llanto, el ahora solo quería que su amiga dejara de llorar ,-está bien ,si ella me rechaza, está bien ok no quiero que sientas pena por mi yo jamás ..Quiero que alguien sienta pena por mí, así que solo deja que tu ore-sama...-Tsubaki aparto un poco a Blackstar para mirarlo por una milésima de segundos y después besarlo, la música del lugar era ahora solo un eco –esto es la verdad-Tsubaki se separa de Blackstar quien tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión

- si tú me rechazas ahora lo aceptare, pero quiero que lo sepas Blackstar –de improviso una mano se poso en el hombro de Blackstar, era el encargado del lugar, un joven de unos veintiséis años tez blanca, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía unos lentes de fondo de botella junto a él esta una chica bastante bonita sus ojos verdes y cabello rosado eran muy llamativos.

-he y Blackstar pasa algo desde hace rato solo se repite la misma canción .Blackstar y Tsubaki se cohibieron al escuchar a el encargado, pero rápidamente Blackstar empezó a reír y relajarse en cambio Tsubaki tenía una expresión dolida cosa que Kim noto al verla directamente

-disculpa Ox es difícil concentrarme con mi propia presencia –Ox sonrío satisfecho en verdad fue buena idea contratar a Blackstar, bueno quitándole su gran ego era una excelente persona

-bien en ese caso seguiré por aquí, si sucede algo mas solo háblame, Kim querida mía quieres ir algo de beber –Kim solo suspiro y negó con suavidad

-no gracias, prefiero que ahorres ese dinero –Kim se acerco a Tsubaki para saludarla –hola tu eres la novia de Blackstar-Tsubaki negó con suavidad mientras sonreía todo lo que ella podía,-no solo es mi amigo...-Blackstar la miro con el rabillo de sus ojos, lo que acababa de suceder era algo muy confuso para el, se suponía que Tsubaki le ayudaría con Maka ahora le besa, definitivamente su cerebro no captaba todo .Su discusión mental fue interrumpida por el vibrar de su celular

-_bueno hablas con el grandioso Blackstar nyajajajajaja_

-..._, hola Blackstar habla Kid_…-Kid suspiro de manera cansada se notaba su voz entrecortada -..._amigo no sé cómo decirte esto,..De hecho ni yo me la creo…_

-…._solo dime pasa algo _–paso un rato antes de que Kid pudiera hablar nuevamente –_es que me acaba de llamar Maka, hace unas horas las intentaron asaltar, no sé cómo paso todo solo me dijo que está en el hospital central_

-¿_Maka se encuentra bien_?-Kid respiro hondo, del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar el ruido de las calles –s_i eso parece, bueno en unos momentos entrare al hospital, te mando la dirección _–Blackstar asintió levemente cosa que los demás estaban atentos, en todo ese rato Blackstar se había enfrascado en su conversación

-ocurre algo Blackstar –Tsubaki y Kim se acercaron a él, Blackstar asintió mientras se rascaba la nuca

-al parecer Maka y Chrona tuvieron un accidente, Ox se que es mi primer día pero enserio tengo que irme.

-mm es que Blackstar necesitamos justo ahora personal…-Ox miro a Kim quien solo podía mirar con pena a Blackstar

-que es parece si yo me quedo –Tsubaki sonrió con amabilidad a Ox y Kim quienes le devolvieron el gesto –te parece bien Blackstar-el susodicho la miro algo serio pero alegre

-gracias Tsubaki…bien me voy regreso en cuanto pueda –Blackstar salió corriendo del lugar, esa noche era una extraña noche.

.

.

.

.

En el hospital Kid miraba con pena a su amiga, Maka traía el cabello suelto y alborotado, su vestimenta ya había cambiado, unos vaqueros bastante holgados y una camiseta negra la cubrían, Maka tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos parecía con ganas de llorar, pero algo en ella le pedía no hacerlo.

No fue tu culpa, Maka…-Kid intento abrazarla pero antes de hacerlo Maka se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas con la puta de sus yemas

-lo es Kid tu y yo lo sabemos,..Chrona dios pobre Chrona ,Kid si algo mas le pasa yo no sé...-Kid se levanto al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza su mano pasaba de vez en cuando por su espalda intentando calmarla –está bien .ssh shhh – Maka correspondió el abrazo ,en su mente podía divisar lo ocurrido tuvo suerte que alguien los allá visto y llamaran ala policía ,la cual llego rápidamente atrapando a los sujetos ,lamentablemente Chrona había recibido el impacto de la bala ,en estos momentos se encontraba en el quirófano ,Maka se encargo de llamar a su familia quien ya se encontraba en camino ,.

Maka, ya le llamaste a tu padre –Maka negó con suavidad,-justo ayer se fueron de viaje...Kid puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy, no quiero preocupar a Blackstar...-Kid se tenso al escuchar el nombre del susodicho un fuerte tic le dio en le ojo derecho

-he...sobre eso Maka veras –los ojos de Maka se entrecerraron mirando furiosos a Kid quien solo sudaba frio

-e dijiste...Kid dime por favor que no lo hiciste –Kid solo miro para otro lado, justo en ese momento una chica de cabello rubio claro como el sol se acercaba ellos con dos cafés de alguna maquina del hospital

-Kid-kun traje cafee~, jejeje –Kid sonrió y corrió para tomar el café que su compañera le entregaba sonríete-gracias patty - en cuanto a Maka solo pudo pegarse en la frente

-Kid ...Créeme conocido a Blackstar no descansara hasta matar a esos tipos, dios mío –Kid sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de cariño a patty-sabes Maka a veces las personas que mas amamos causan en nosotros los hombres esas reacciones –patty sonrió por completo a Kid dándole la razón

-ohm, no entiendo muy bien quién lo que me dices –Kid tomo un sorbo de su café para después suspirar aliviado –n es necesario que lo entiendas ahora Maka, en fin ha por cierto por mí no hay problema que te quedes, pero creo que hoy llega un pariente mío –Maka sintió con suavidad para acercase a patty quien le ofreció de su café

-está bien ...Eso creo –Kid se quedo mirando al pasillo el foco del cuarto de cirugía seguía rojo, por al menos Maka ya se encontraba algo relajada ,aun que sus ojos reflejaban aun preocupaciónpero parecía más despejada,-bueno siempre sabe lidiar con los problemas –Maka y patty lo miraron algo curiosonas ,a lo que Kid solo ignoro .

**Continúe**

* * *

**bien pues ...waaaaaa no se como me quedo si bien ho mal ,la verdar estoy muy nerviosa (pienso que es buena la historia solo que me desoriento gacho...)**

**gracias a Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine por la correccion waaaaaaaa muchas gracias nWn **

**tamben grcias a gumi-san por su comentario XDD**

**u/u solo fueron 2 revierw pero me iseron muy feliz waaaa ,muajajajaja no se se poner al pobre de soul en la historia pero mmmmm no lo se eso depende se los revierw muajajaja **


	3. He loves me

_**I don't know why, I had to try**__  
__**Living my life on the other side**__  
__**Now I'm so confused**__  
__**I don't know what to do**_

**hello hello my friends .**

**waaaaa (llanto y mas llanto)**

**-w- disculpen es la tercera vez que pongo esta historia waaa me la rechazo como 5 veces TWT sufro sufro bien.**

**:D **

**regresando al tema Soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Okubo atsushi **

**la canción loves me not no me pertenece le pertenece a T.a.T.u ;D**

**jajaja, me patearon el corazón u_u se llamaba... digámosle Killik (siempre me salgo del tema **

**disfruten de la historia n_n .**

* * *

.

_He loves me_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Mire mi celular para comprobar la hora, sip once en punto –muy tarde para mi, temprano para Kid-, sonreí de lado al ver Death city , se notaba que el tiempo paso por aquí ,ya casi nada era como yo lo recordaba ,según yo los edificios debían de estar más grandes ,mas sin en cambio ,ahora eran de un tamaño tan ...promedio ,bueno después de Londres para mí todo era promedio .

Me encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad, el solo ver las enormes escaleras me empezaba a dar cansancio, de cualquier forma empecé a caminar la verdad ya tenía tiempo que no veía a mi primo Kid, desde hace cinco años más o menos que me mude a Inglaterra, había perdido contacto con él, así que era más que obvio que tuviera Kid sospechas de mi llegada. En el avión tuve el tiempo de pensar que le diría, tenía tres buenas excusas.

La primera: mi novia me dejo por mi mejor amigo, y mis padres quieren que me case con ella (ok, descarto eso, la verdad ni yo me lo creo), no definitivamente no me creerá.

Segunda opción,-primo soy homosexual y necesito que me ayudes a decírselo a mis padres –jajaja, claro Soul y lady gaga es una copia barata de Hilary Duff.

Tercera opción, necesitaba un respiro de mi vida como pianista, la sombra de mi hermano me ahogaba y creo que pienso suicidarme, claro también esta que mi disco no salió ala venta… –Mmmm bueno la honestidad siempre es lo mejor – pensé al llegar a la cima.

Por un momento me quede mirando la vista, de vez en cuando podía ver la sombra de mi infancia correr por los lugares, después de mi respiro camine más adelante, la verdad tenía ganas de recorrer un poco más el lugar, me llegaron una ganas de ver el parque o de visitar el café de John.

hice lo segundo tome un rápido taxi el cual me salió bastante caro , para mi mala suerte el lugar estaba cerrado ,además de que no tenía mucho dinero y valla que deseaba atascarme de comida ,ya me había resignado a ir al parque ,jejeje quería ver la fuente donde tire a Kid ,pero recordé que ya no tenía dinero suficiente ,con eso de que el taxi hasta el café fue casi un ojo de la cara ,fue mejor caminar a un cajero ,me sentía mejor teniendo dinero de aquí (así ya no me veían como turista),en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar .

~THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES  
SEE, HE TASTES LIKE YOU  
ONLY SWEETER

_-bueno..._

_-hola Soul, al parecer te encontré a tiempo _

_-jajaja si algo así estoy por llegar a tu casa –mentira absoluta –_

_-… pues no creo que encuentras a nadie, mi padre salió y patty está con migo,_

_-jhm, bueno eso es normal, ok dime donde están y vio para allá._

_-mmm pues estamos en el hospital central, una de mis amigas sufrió un accidente…_

_-ho, ya ok, ok mmmm ¿necesitas algo?_

_-no la verdad no, solo no creo llegar, te parece si, ¿entras por la ventana de mi habitación?_

_-claro no hay problema-claro cómo no, carajo, ¡la ultima vez casi me mato!_

_-siento no poder ayudarte mucho, no pensé que esto pasara _

_-si no te preocupes, bueno adiós._

_-….-_solo escuche que la llamada se cortaba , medaba flojera llamarlo nuevamente, así que tome otro taxi que igual mete me salió caro_,_ ya estaba por llegar a la casa de Kid ,bueno, decir casa era algo completamente ilógico, para mí o cualquier mortal era una mansión ,mire por la ventana, la reja de la puerta principal estaba abierta ,me sorprendí por ese hecho ,le page al taxista y me adentre ,las luces de la casa estaban prendidas –no puede ser , solo tarde..- consulte mi reloj,-…woow una hora en llegar, bueno ok si me tarde -camine más deprisa, por un momento me quede mirando la mansión esperando que mágicamente se abriera, pero como no paso toque el timbre, lamentablemente nadie me abrió.

-¡KID! –lo llame tan fuerte como pude sin embargo nadie salió, suspire cansado -diablos seguro esta con patty- ,rodé los ojos, para después buscar alguna entrada ,para mi suerte la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta ,con algo de dificultad pude subirme , no tuve problemas para pasarme ,aun que me moje parte de la camisa por culpa del fregadero ,cuando por fin entre escuche unos ruidos en la parte de arriba ,-si mis cálculos son exactos, eso viene de ! la recamara de Kid ¡ –sonreí triunfante ,seguro a penas están comenzando a "jugar al doctor" ,era mi oportunidad para atraparlos y regañar el pésimo comportamiento de mi primo .

Corrí tanto como pude, aun que casi me tropiezo en las escaleras, ya estaba por llegar a la recamara pero un sonoro gemido se escucho, me detuve en seco, no era un gemido de excitación era como de dolor,-he… hola patty,… ¿Kid?-no obtuve respuestas, trague fuerte- algo no andaba nada, nada bien -, me arme de valor y entre en la habitación, ante mí , una chica se encontraba de espaldas recargada en la ventana, no se veía con ganas de voltear a verme ,así que me acerque más a ella.

-hola...Hey amiga –la chica giro un poco su rostro, su cabello era cenizo y lo traía suelto, la mire más de cerca, por dios estaba casi desnuda solo la cubría un diminuto vestido, además era blanco desde aquí puedo verle los...

-me duele…-agite mi cabeza para dispersar mis pensamientos, me acerque más a ella a lo que ella respondí con subir un pie en el borde de la ventana.

-woow, woow alto, mira si necesitas ir al hospital, vamos te acompaño, no te preocupes –algo en mi mente decía que no le dolía el cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, me temblaba la voz y todo el cuerpo, nunca había estado en una situación así.

-no quiero, no...Disculpa creo que te estoy molestando-una débil risita soltó de sus labios, después de eso subió el siguiente pie a la ventana, ya me estaba más que asustando, esta chica va enserio,-haa que ago. –

Ok –mira si vas a aventarte no te detendré –psicología inversa siempre funciona, me cruce de brazos al tiempo que me giraba.

-Gracias por entender...- abrí mis ojos ¡En verdad lo iba hacer! de un salto rápido me tire hacia ella, por suerte la atrape, ella solo pataleaba y me aventaba uno que otro puñetazo la agarre tan fuerte como pude.

- SUELTAME, NO ENTIENDES NADA….-sus patadas eran incesantes, al escucharla me dolió el corazón, no sé porque pero la abrace tan cerca de mí como pude.

-¡NO DIGAS QUE NO ENTIENDO!...tú sientes que no puedes con lo que pasa, que nadie entiende, que lo único que puedes hacer es escapar, todo irá mejor si no estás…-su forcejeo empezó a parar, solo podía escuchar sus sollozos, aun así continúe.

–es verdad ¿no?, te duele, no puedes respirar es tan sofocante, y lo peor es que nadie puede detenerlo...gritas, lloras pero, ¿queda algo que no sale? - ella asintió al tiempo que se enroscaba que dando más cerca de mí, por momentos mi celular empezó a sonar pero lo ignore, no sé cuánto tiempo paso la verdad no me importaba.

-te diré algo ,eso que no sale, que no te deja avanzar, no se desvanece con acerté daño ...,pero tranquila todo y créeme que todo estará bien –acaricié con delicadeza su cabeza al tiempo que la abrazaba, sentía ganas de llorar en parte era porque la entendía por completo , y otra parte de mi le gustaría creer en mis palabras .

Paso un largo tiempo hasta que sentí su cuerpo relajarse, la solté con delicadeza, ella giro un poco su cuerpo para quedar de frente a mí, sonreí de lado al mirarla , ella solo me saludo con la mano ,una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de su rostro ,la cual le devolví .

-¿te sientes mejor?- ella asintió al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, sus manos se recargaban en el vestido para que no se le alzara, imite su acción claro que mire para otro lado, no era propio de mi parte mirarla , aun que de cierta forma se veía muy linda, permanecimos callados un rato, ella seguía sacándose las lagrimas, recordé que tenía un pañuelo en mi chaqueta así que se lo ofrecí.

-gracias...Este…señor ¿Cómo te llamas?- sonreí de lado al tiempo que le extendía mi mano

-me llamo Soul…Eva-Eater –corregí rápido, no debería de decir mi nombre real, ya suficiente tenia con que las cartas de mis "fans" protestándome, no quería ser un chisme Evans.

-si... bueno, Eater-kun disculpa, jeje creo que esta no es la mejor forma de conocer a alguien –moví mi cabeza de lado al tiempo que me levantaba.

-he…no sé, para mi es la mejor forma de que se presenten,- reí un poco, ella se levanto para después mirarme con reproche

-cierto, no hay mejor manera que salvar a una persona de el suicidio para conocerla –me rasque la nuca, una punzada me llego al pecho, ella noto mi expresión, agacho un poco el rostro avergonzada, la verdad me incomodaba un poco eso.

-perdona, creo que no fue muy…ok dejémoslo así, me llamo Maka Albarn un placer –tome su mano al tiempo que la estrechaba.

-también es un placer, te parece si vamos por una taza de té, ¿y me cuentas que te paso? –ella asintió al tiempo que nos encaminábamos a la cocina, me alegraba el verla más relajada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el hospital se encontraban ya los familiares de Crona, un hombre alto, tez blanca y de cabello lila pálido, tan serio, el dolor no se reflejaba en su rostro, al lado de él, un joven de cabello negro ondulado y ojos negros miraba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

-hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance…..-mas silencio en el pasillo- ,la hemorragia paro ,pero …,no creímos que se golpeara tan fuerte en la cabeza ,al parecer el trauma fue muy fuerte ,lamento decirlo ...su hija está en estado de coma .-el cirujano miraba con algo de intranquilidad al hombre y a su hijo ,los dos parecían muy …tranquilos ,no, era más que eso, ellos no parecían prestarle importancia .

-mi esposa se encuentra dando una conferencia, pensé que esto sería más importante, podría decirnos cuanto costara mantenerla aquí –no era una pregunta, el cirujano apretó fuertemente los puños, como era posible que no le importara el estado de su hija.

-señor, ¿entiende acaso el significado de esta situación?, su hija tal vez jamás despierte.-el hombre que estaba frente al cirujano ni se inmuto, solo se dio la vuelta para después hacerle una seña a su hijo, quien rápidamente saco un cheque y se lo entrego al cirujano.

-bien pues ahora es su responsabilidad, con permiso – el cirujano ya tenía ganas de golpear a aquel sujeto, pero ese no era el momento, el hijo de aquel horrible hombre lo miro por unos momentos para después asarle una reverencia.

-disculpe a mi padre, por favor cuide de mi hermana, cuando tenga tiempo regresare- los puños del cirujano se relajaron al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa irónica a aquel joven quien ya había partido al lado de su padre.

Ragnarok era el tipo de cirujanos que le molestaba de sobremanera las personas que no les importara los demás, (en realidad le molestaba que se esforzará y no tomaran en cuenta su trabajo),suspiro con pesadez para después mirar el cuarto de Chrona , lentamente se dirigió al cuarto pero antes , paso al baño para refrescarse un poco ,al verse en el espejo sentía ciertas ganas de salir a dormir ,sus ojeras ya eran un poco más marcadas ,su tez no ayudaba mucho pues, tenía la piel aceitunada y sus ojos color champaña llamaban la atención ,se recargo en el lavabo para quitarse el gorro de cirujano ,su cabello color azabache era muy rebelde por lo que siempre tenía que alborotarlo un poco ,para él lo único rescatable de su persona era su físico pues era bastante atlético , después de mojarse el rostro paso a la cama de Chrona , su cabello lila pálido le llamo la atención, el verla hay indefensa y sin resguardo de nadie le daban muchas ganas de...

-haa valla lio que eres, bueno, me pagaron para cuidarte a sí que más da, jha,– Ragnarok miro para todos lados para verificar que nadie lo viera , se acerco a ella, casi sentía la piel de la chica verifico por última vez que nadie pasara cerca , al tiempo empezó a estirarle las mejillas mientras le levantarle la nariz, la joven no mostraba signos de dolor, pero seguro lo tenía.

-jejeje esto es divertido, enserio eres una tonta, me estreso como nunca intentando salvarte y tu solo logras quedar en coma – Ragnarok sonrió al tiempo que detenía sus pellizcos, él sabía muy bien que aquella chica tenia buenos amigos, no le convenía dejarle marcas, el solo recordar a aquellos jóvenes le provocaba risa.

-pobres de tus camaradas, ¿no es así señorita Makenshi?- tomo el expediente de Chrona al momento que se sentaba alado de ella.

-bueno señorita, mi nombre es Ragnarok su cirujano y nana temporal he venido a notificar lo que ocurrió horas atras,- al decir esto Ragnarok subió los pies al borde de la cama de Crona, después de ponerse cómodo continuo.

– vera a las 9:30 usted llego al hospital con una hemorragia ,sus signos eran débiles ,por suerte se salvo, tsk, suertudota ,la cirugía duro más de dos horas ,en las cuales sus camaradas permanecieron afuera esperando noticias –Ragnarok dejo el expediente en la mesita que estaba a un costado ,al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello eso de hablar con alguien en coma era fastidioso ,pero tenía que contarle a alguien lo sucedido ,el no era alguien muy sociable que digamos era de hecho el terror de las enfermeras ,miro nuevamente a Chrona para pellizcarle una mejilla ,suspiro aburrido y prosiguió.

- a las once en punto salió de peligro, lamento decirle que aun así, no pude notar la hemorragia cerebral …mm eso suena bastante malo ,en fin ,pero gracias a que soy el mejor cirujano de la ciudad pude detenerla a tiempo –al momento se señalo así mismo ,para dedicarle una sonrisa socorrerá a la joven -,eso significa que no quedaras atontada o con alguna discapacidad, ¿que eso no te da gusto ? – jalo un poco mas su mejilla ,algo en el esperaba a que aquella chica se despertara y pidiera que la dejara en paz, pero no paso nada ,agacho la mirada para después sonreír intensamente ,se le estaba olvidando la mejor parte de el drama vivido afuera

-casi se me olvidaba...al llegar su familia, todo se complico ,creo que tu amigo llamado Kid intento decirle a tu "padre" lo que paso, pero solo recibió una de sus odiosas respuestas ,al final tu amigo el mono azul termino por intentar golpear a tu padre, ¡valla huevos que tiene !,en fin digamos que después de todo ese relajo echaron a patadas a tus amigos jejeje, pobres, ha por cierto la chica de cabello cenizo creo que pensó que estas muerta, el mono azul y compañía salieron tras de ella, ya que ,jejeje tu querida amiga le dio una patada en los huevos al guardia de seguridad…-por un rato Ragnarok se quedo riendo , estaba ya cansado no había parado de trabajar desde las seis de la mañana ,su ultimo paciente había sido ella .

-lamento que tu familia sea tan maldita...-por un momento se quedo mirándola, le acomodo uno que otro mechón travieso, esa chica parecía tan débil, y él era el tipo de personas que le encantaba fastidiar a las personas como ella.

Después de eso le empezó a contar todo lo que le sucedió en el día ,desde que almorzó una pizza de queso con salami ,hasta la operación de aquella anciana ,la cual perdió ,los signos de Chrona seguían normales, pero algo en su rostro reflejaba tristeza, Ragnarok no era el tipo que se conmovía por esos detalles, pero sentía cierta simpatía por su paciente, por al menos podía conversar con ella y también molestarla, bueno no es que despierta le fuera a hacer caso, poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando lentamente se acerco a un lado de Chrona para quedar junto a ella.

-buenas noches señorita Makenshi –por un momento Ragnarok juro ver una lagrima surcar por la mejilla de Chrona, seguro era el sueño , así que solo le dio la espalda, al tiempo que empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

_**.**_

_**I started blurring the lines**_  
_**'cause I didn't care**_  
_**I started crossing the line**_  
_**'cause you were never there**_  
.

.

* * *

**HEE HEE QUE TAL, pensaron que el chico de cabello ondulado era Ragnarok , jajaja pues no -w- en lo personal me encanto este capítulo jejejejeje**

**gracias a los 3 o 4 comentarios n_n muchas gracias ,a mi no me importa que sean pocos (bueno si me importa ya comenten :D) jajajajaja**

**que tal merezco un rewvier ? **

**si **

**si **

**si?**


	4. complicated

**HAAAAAA estoy enojada ¬¬, mi ex me quito la sudadera de naruto u_u maldito ardido en fin ,olvidemos esto ..**

**PINCHE KILLIK MUERE, NI QUE NO ME FUERA A COMPRAR LA SUDADERDA DE NARUTOOO ,MUERETE MAL….HIJO DE&&%$&%/&)(/(/%$&**

**-…piripitiflautica**

**: D gomene kanako es una chica linda y buena. Jejeje; b**

**Soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a okubo atsushi a quien amo y admiro -w- , loves me not tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a T.a.T.**u

Otra cosita: no me gusta el texto todo juno ,pero esta cosa no me permite ponerle espacios asi que por eso separo los textos **con (.),espero no les importe :b**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentado en la silla de la recamara, en la orilla se encontraba patty quien miraba juguetonamente a sus pies, de cierta manera estaba algo distante con ella, bueno para ser sincero tenía una alboroto en la cabeza ,el solo recordar lo sucedido ,me ponía estresado ,me tire ala cama ,mi vista ahora recaia en el techo poco a poco las imagenes de lo sucedido me llegaban.

.

.

_Kid miraba con pena la puerta,Blackstar estaba afuera con Maka, seguramente ya se habían calmado ,bueno, eso esperaba el, su vista se poso en el cristal de la puerta ,solo pudo divisar a patty conversando con unas enfermeras, algo en el le decía que patty o era muy lista o muy ingenua ,¿cómo pudo quedar dentro después de la corrediza que habían tenido ?,solo meneo con desaprobación la cabeza, al ver a su hermanastra platicando tan animada con las enfermeras le ponía algo alterado, rápidamente saco su celular para llamar a patty quien ignoro un largo rato su celular ._

_ai ga hoshii yo ai saretai Yo~_

_..._

___ai ga hoshii yo ai saretai Yo_...chichana kano ~

_ai ga hoshii yo ai saretai Yo_,~

_-haaaai,hello ¿quien habla-patty solo contesto con su manos libres al parecer en verdad no tenia intencion de sacar su celular._

_-bueno patty, podrías salir por favor –Kid tenía una matiz de enfado, a lo que patty atribuía como unos de sus ataques ala simetria ._

_-haaai, ne Kid-kun, tengo algo que contarte jejejeje–la voz de patty como siempre era de lo más alegre, Kid sonrió al verla ,ella siempre es tan infantil aun en esos momentos, por algo la quería tanto..y lo estresaba tanto._

_-claro, pero ,dímelo después ahora ven-de improviso una mano se poso en su hombro, al girar se encontró con la mirada cansada de Maka._

_-kid ,creo que es mejor que te vallas ..._

_._

_._

El recuerdo se disipo de mi cabeza al sentir el brincar de la cama, patty se había levantado y se estaba calzando los tenis, seguí con la mirada los movimientos de patty .

-¿Patty, a dónde vas?-no me respondió solo escuche que cantaba una canción para despues desaparecer por la puerta, al tiempo salí tras ella,su paso era muy apresurado, esa parte de ella era la que me llamaba la atención, jamás sabrás que ara-Patty espera a dónde vas –por fin cuando la puede alcanzar ella solo me dedico una sonrisa al tiempo que me besaba.

-estas taaan pum nya –paty tomo mis mejillas para despues apachurrarlas,haciendo que mi cara pareciera un puchero, abrí los ojos sorprendido, ella se percato de mi estado, -¿por qué siempre me entiendes?,…-pense al tiempo que sonreí por un momento la abracé,- arigato patty - ella sonrió al tiempo que empezaba a reír fuertemente ,-jejejejeje Kid , eres algo ridículo-mi mini fantasía se disipo al tiempo que me sobaba el puente de la nariz y miraba fijamente a Patty ,la cual solo empezó a reír para echar carrera, sonreí divertido ,al tiempo corrí otra vez detrás de ella.

-P-A-T-Y ,CARIÑO VEN AQUI A QUE TE ABRACÉ-Paty solo negaba con la cabeza ,al dar vuelta en la escalera se dio una nalgada en el tracero para despues sacarme la lengua ,me sonroje,pero de enojo esa Patty ...

ya estábamos por salir pero unas risas nos detuvieron, era extraño escuchar eso y más si se suponía que no había nadie en la casa.

-ne, Kid –kun eso viene de la cocina, ¿Quién podrá ser?-patty miro interrogante la cocina, no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba entrar, pero tampoco era algo que no pudiéramos controlar.

-vamos patty, ella tomo mi mano al tiempo que alzaba el pulgar, caminamos con cautela al llegar no creí lo que miraba.

-¡SOUL!-señale con el dedo a mi primo el cual tenía un biscocho en la boca, Maka se encontraba sentada a su lado sonriendo, abrí los ojos como platos, en cambio, patty solo empezó a aplaudir al tiempo que corría a abrazar a Soul, el cual la recibió con los brazos bien abiertos.

-¿co-como?,¿ cuándo?, ¿no se suponía, que tardarías en llegar? -señale a Maka quien solo suspiro, dedicándome una sonrisa.

-lo siento Kid, pero pasaron algunas cosas…...espera,¿donde estaban ustedes dos hace media hora?–Soul y Maka se intercambiaron una mirada la cual no supe descifrar con exactitud.

-bueno, Maka, recuerda lo que paso…

_-_Después de que saliste corriendo (más bien salimos el guardia de seguridad venía detrás de nosotros), patty se quedo en la recepción, en realidad no sé como logro quedarse a dentro, pero recuerdas que me pediste las llaves y mi celular,-si jejeje sobre eso Kid, jejeje-mire a Maka quien solo se rasco la nuca la tiempo que rodaba los ojos,-luego me encargo de ti-voltee nuevamente a ver a Maka quien solo asentía con algo de preocupación

-si ya bueno continua,-Soul tomo de su taza de café para después mirarme, yo solo respire hondo para recordar lo sucedido.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

Por un rato los cuatro nos quedamos pensando , pero justo en ese momento patty sonrió y empezó a reír sin parar, Maka y Soul la miraron interrogantes ,esa patty sabía que algo faltaba..

-parece ser que recordaste algo importante-acaricie la cabeza de patty a lo cual ella asintió, Soul tocio un poco, antes de que patty pudiera decir algo, Soul tomo la palabra.

-disculpa por interrumpir patty, pero, ¿Qué paso después? , digo entiendo que estos dos pervertidos fueran a otro lado, pero y tu Maka.-Maka sonrió de lado al tiempo todos nos quedamos mirando a ella.

-bueno después de que nos fuimos, alguien llamo a Blackstar, olvide que era su primer día de trabajo…discutimos después, ya sabes, jeje…-al decir esto Maka agacho la cabeza, bueno tal vez era verdad que lo de Maka era crítico, pero…

-fui algo inconsciente verdad –suspire algo cansado para después sonreír a Maka, patty se acero a ella y le acaricio la espalda.

-bueno no creo que tu amigo se enfade tanto, por lo que me dices le importas mucho –la voz de Soul saco de su trance a Maka, mire a Maka quien solo asintió, aun que es verdad a Blackstar no le importaría si es su primer día, algo grave abra pasado mientras no estábamos...

-ne, Maka, antes que mi primo me sigua interrumpiendo, ¿adivina qué?-Maka volteo a ver a patty ,lo mismo que hicimos Soul y yo, de improviso Patty saco su celular para mostrarle una imagen a Maka.

-mira, mira es Shion, jejejejeje-me acerque a Patty para mirar la imagen, sonreí al ver ala ídolo que tanto le gusta a Patty no entiendo el por qué le encantaba.

-ha por cierto, un médico dijo que Chrona está viva ,ne Maka conoces a Crona -me di una fuerte palmada en la cara al escuchar a Patty quien solo sonreía, mire a Maka quien al momento cayó de espaldas, por suerte Soul la atrapo .

-Patty esa clase de noticias...deberías de ser...ha olvídalo -suspire para después dirigirme ala estufa, creo que necesitó una aspirina y un buen café.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en la barra, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Maka, la cabeza me dolía , no soy alguien que piense mucho las cosas, solo las ago. ,-Tsubaki ,dime qué piensas de mi,…. en verdad -la mirada de Tsubaki estaba en el suelo ,por el contrario de la mía que se mantenía en el escenario ,como me comento Ox, el lugar se lleno por completo cosa que me ponía algo raro ,además de que Tsubaki me robara el escenario ,waaaa asta dio autógrafos ,eso me estaba calando, bueno yo le enseñe todo lo que sabía ,espera Blackstar tienes que concentrarte ,concéntrate

-eres la persona que me da confianza, me haces sentir….segura, útil –gire mi rostro hacia ella, eso ultimo no sonaba tan segura , sus ojos azul marino miraban con pena mi reflejo ,Maka o Tsubaki a las dos solo les importa lo que ellas sienten ,yo no les ….haaa sueno como una mujer, maldito Kid con sus tontas novelas …mi mirada se poso en la barra ,Tsubaki por un momento pareció flaquear ,pues solo se mantenía como apretujada en su lugar.

-si crees que me rendiré te diré que no lo haré – alce la vista, la expresión de Tsubaki cambio estaba determinada, esos ojos me miraban con mucha determinación, y mucho amor.

- puff ,que se le puede hacer , ok pero no te esfuerces demasiado ,-sonreí con animo a la chica que ahora me retaba a enamorarme ,en verdad , esta chica que siempre intenta resaltar aun cuando sea en silencio ,sonreí por completo ,es verdad si ella se esfuerza en demostrarme esos sentimientos ,yo también debo de mostrar mis sentimientos.

-Tsubaki, solo quiero decirte algo, yo …la verdad –antes de que pudiera decir algo una mano se poso en mi hombro ,al girar mi cabeza me encontré con Ox quien me sonreía ,atrás de el se encontraba Kim quien al parecer estaba algo molesta.

-disculpa que los interrumpa, pero, jejeje, pero ya vamos a cerrar-una gotita me salió de la cabeza, en cambio Tsubaki solo empezó a pedir disculpas por mis faltas .

-nyajajajajaja perdona Ox ,ya estos por irnos-Ox me dio la mano para después irse con Kim ,me levante del asiento para después girar hacia Tsubaki quien me miraba como esperando algo ,pero preferí no decir nada mas, empecé a caminar ,sentí los pasos de Tsubaki detrás mío .

-aun que sabes igual y me enamoro –un fuerte palpitar sentí en el pecho, sacudí mi cabeza para después salir del lugar ,en cambio Tsubaki solo se limito a caminar a mi lado .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación ,la verdad la siento muy corta pero créanme T_T es lo máximo que pude sacar XD jajaja, en fin espero que les guste ,por favor**

** ¡un revierw waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**kanako lo necesita XD**

**actualisacion:**

**jejeje espero que se pueda leer el capitulo,lo que pasa es que tenia 2 verciones esta se supone que esta correguida,la otra no lo estaba ademas de que un cacho estaba borrado :b,respondiendo ala pregunta de Night Whisper-6 hay anda Tsubaki XD ,pero ya vez :b no salio el cacho donde aparecia jajajaja **

**en fin agradesco mucho a todos los que len mi fic :gaahina eterniti ,Night Whisper-6 ,Nikolas Sur ,Liz.I'm, gumi-san ,a sabaku quien me ayudo en las correcciones de algunos capitulos tambien a mi amiga TheSoul986 XD quien me ayudo en la correccion y recuperacion del capitulo 3 XD,en fin muchas gracias n_n espero que sigan lellendo este fic ,que si bien no tiene tantos revierw como yo quisiera hay anda XD jajaja chao**

** C.M T.K**


	5. My only firiend

-**OLAAAA gente bonita, n_n ando de buen humor jijiji, termine mi tarea: D, lo malo es que u_u nadie me quiere (XD jajaja eso es mentira ¬¬ luego por que le doy material ala critica), en fin chicas y chico (eso creo) les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

**Muajajajaja alguien se pregunto si ¿ acaso Blackstar dejara a Maka en garras de…? jajaja no adelantare nada solo lean**

**Soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Okubo atsushi,**

**Loves me not tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a T.a.T.u**

**Mmmm que extraño normalmente ya, a, estas alturas algún foro de critica tiene mi historia O_o ¿por fin consiguieron vidas sociales ?... ¿por qué pienso en l critica? No lo seee**

**.**

.

.

.

.

La noticia de que crona estuviera viva, fue relativamente aceptada por Maka ,quien por varios medios intento encontrarla, fue un completo alivio saber que estaba viva, pero que se encontrara en coma la hacía sentir culpable, en contraparte Blackstar no le mostro otra cara más que la de el rechazo a Maka, no savia el cómo hablar con ella pues la cabeza la tenia llena de ideas descabelladas ,donde la protagonista del egoísmo era ella , Tsubaki solo podía pensar en llegar al corazón de Blackstar ,pero su complejo de madre la ponía en más de un problema ,pues al ver la situación con Maka la ponía casi en el papel de mala ,.con Kid era ser el mediador entre sus dos amigos ,pero con todo y eso su relación con patty marchaba bien .

Ragnarok se encargaba "feliz" de crona, aun con todas las prohibiciones que le impusieron para cuidarla, (ya que su hermano se había enterado de las preferencias de su hermana), así paso una semana, en la cual la vida seguía en una manera algo alterada, pero seguía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del accidente, bueno solo paso una semana, había intentado varias veces ir al hospital para confirmar lo de Crona, pero nadie me daba algún indicio de su ubicación, Blackstar por el contrario de mi, se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo supongo que era mucho, pues no me contestaba ninguna llamada.

Era algo extraño no platicar con él, aun cuando sea para discutir, me sentía un poco sola. Por parte de Kid quien juró no saber nada sobre que le pasaba por la cabeza a Blackstar prometió hablar con Blackstar.

Ahora me encontraba en mi trabajo, mi querido y divertido trabajo.

-así que eres una bibliotecaria..., mmmm ¿sabes?, algo dentro de mi me decía "hey amigo esa chica, es actriz porno o bibliotecaria"-una estrepitosa risa salió de mi nuevo amigo a quien silencié con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-estas en la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, más aun estas con la encargada del lugar, compórtate .-Soul seguía medio inconsciente ,pero por lo menos pareció darme un leve "Hai" ,suspire para mirar de reojo el lugar , era sábado y no había nadie ,algo muy extraño ya que por lo general siempre estaba lleno de estudiantes y profesores.

-oye Maka, ¿has tenido noticias de Crona?-negué con suavidad, para después levantarme de mi lugar y coger el carrito de libros, Soul me siguió detrás mío con los brazos en la nuca, su expresión relajada me ponía algo molesta y no entendía el porqué.

-no tienes porque fingir interés-mi tono era molesto, y la verdad lo estaba, Soul refunfuño para después quitarme el carrito y subirse en el, infle las mejillas molesta,-¡hey devuélveme eso!–Soul solo alzo los hombros y echo carrera con el carrito.

-anda tortuga inútil alcánzame wiii -abrí mis ojos como plato, en casi toda mi vida nadie, enserio nadie me había llamado tortuga y por supuesto que inútil quedaba fuera de lugar, me quede pasmada por un rato pero al mover mi cabeza mis ideas se acomodaron.

-Soul Eater, ESTAS FRITO.-eche carrera para alcanzarlo, Soul parecía haber tenido practica con eso de las persecuciones pues me esquivaba con facilidad.

-ALBARN LA TORTUGA, NO ME ALCASA JAJAJAA-bendigo el día en que mi jefe tomo vacaciones, porque si no, estaría desempleada, si estuviera aquí y viera el desastre que se estaba creando.

-HEY CONEJO TRAMPOSO VEN AQUÍ- Soul solo se reía más fuerte ,en mi carrera tome otro carrito para alcanzarlo ,al verme con transporte Soul piso más rápido ,lo siguiente que paso fue que al alcanzarlo solté el carrito provocando que se estrellara con Soul ,quien fue a parar al estante de libros más cercano ,.

-auch –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pues el pobre de Soul estaba todo torcido y lleno de libro.

-bueno Soul, ¿que aprendimos hoy? –Soul solo empezó a reír al tiempo que intentaba levantarse,

-auch, auch, ok,…. ¿no jugar carreras con la bibliotecaria? –sonreí para después extenderle mi mano, por unos momentos se quedo mirando mi mano para después tomarla y levantarse.

-Maka, no es que no me importe, solo no quiero verte triste ,si yo muestro preocupación no lograría nada ,es mejor que mínimo una persona pueda darte tranquilidad –el modo en cómo me dijo esas palabras era tan profundo y delicado ,su mirada detonaba una gran preocupación ,mis ojos se pusieron en blanco ,es que yo solo podía pensar en crona ..

-So-Soul, yo solo quiero saber de ella...fue mi cul-cul...-un dedo se poso en mis labios al tiempo que los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Soul me rodeaban.

-no lo fue, Maka –su voz ya era ronca, me quede abrazada a el por un largo rato, la verdad Soul se había comportado muy amable con migo y yo solo parecía una vil niña llorona.

- porque no soy más fuerte Soul –el solo me acaricio el cabello al tiempo que juntaba mi frente con la suya.

-lo eres, Maka, mas que cualquiera,…incluso-al levantar la visa ,pude notar sus ojos cristalizados de Soul, sentí una corriente de aire en mi espalda, la semejanza y diferencia de ambos era tal vez esa razón que me daba por tenerle la confianza que le tengo.

-Soul…., dime confías en mi-por unos momentos su mirada se poso en los libros que ya hacían en el suelo, era raro verlo nervioso.

-podría decir que si –sonreí con tristeza, bueno tal vez estaba equivocada, agache la mirada para después dejar caer mi mano, sentí como Soul se apartaba de mi, fue un rato de absoluto silenció.

-no, me lo tomes a mal Maka, yo bu-bueno la verdad no le dio vueltas a los asuntos,..-asentí para después dirigirme a recoger el desastre, Soul parecía muy cohibido, bueno que me esperaba, una semana de conocerlo y lo primero que ago. es dejarle todo mi peso.

-no te preocupes Soul, está bien no te estoy obligando ok, creo que,...no la verdad estoy segura que icé mal en dejarte toda mi carga a ti –gire un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos carmín mirándome fijamente, al momento me puse de frente para retroceder, esa cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

-Maka… ¿enserio me quieres conocer? –no lo dude ni por un momento, asentí con la cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa.

-si-despeje cualquier duda de su mirada, todo lo sentí sublime, como las pausas en sus pies para acercase a mí, tenía un temblorcito en la mirada que no podía detener, el solo me miraba inquieto.

-soy un inútil Maka, no tengo futuro, solo pienso en escapar de todo y dejarlo atrás –nuestros ojos se encontraron tal barco en neblina, mis sentidos me guiaban a el, su dolor se reflejaba en mis pupilas, fue un momento que desee detener.

-somos un contrapunto…seas tú sea yo, no tienes que temer Soul, mírame no…retrocederé estoy aquí como tu estabas allá-mis manos tomaron las suyas, era verdad el me salvo, ahora me tocaba salvarlo a el.

-Maka, yo te salve porque me vi reflejado en ti ,todo mi miedo ,mi dolor ..-calle su boca con la punta de mis manos trazando sus labios, el solo agacho la mirada al momento que recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí sus lagrimas que humedecían mi camisa blanca, lentamente y con torpeza nos tomamos de las manos.

-no te preocupes estamos juntos en esto-Soul asintió mientras alzaba la vista y me daba un seco beso en la mejilla, me sonroje levemente, pero la imagen de crona me izo sentirme basura con migo misma, solo pude abrazar con fuerza a Soul quien solo se quedo quieto en mis brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conté su puso cardiaco,-normal-mire esa tonta cara de dormida y con estreñimiento –normal – y me senté como todas las tardes al lado de su cama con un sándwich de pavo, mi buen jugo de soya, la verdad me empezaba a gustar la compañía del bultito llamada crona.

-hey Crona ,esta semana no se me en muerto ningún paciente ,sabes la flaca desabrida de zakura dice que es por que tengo suerte ,jajajaja. ¡pero que diablos!, yo soy el mejor cirujano …..ademas de jonson-quien porcierto había pasado de corrido por mi pasillo.

-bueno que mas da ,hey no quieres comer –pateé la cama ,pero crona solo seguía dormida -que lógico ,- la verdad esto de ser niñera era muy fácil, me era tan relajado tenerla ...y molestarla , que ya no tenia que ir a mis seciones de masaje,todo mi estrés se había esfumado.

-jajaja oye ya mande a imprimir las fotos que nos tomamos ayer ,mira –de mi bolsillo saque las 10 fotos donde salía ella y yo, en la primera le había puesto un gorro de santa cluos con todo y barba, y en las otras nueve estaba disfrazada de monje budista, monja , charro mexicano, goku, bruja ,sirvienta francesa ,soldado ,pikachu mi favorita pherri el ornitorrinco ,-jajaja quedaste barbará bueno la verdad se me izo fácil disfrazarme de duferzmint-si bueno eso de las fotos era verdaderamente estúpido pero era esto o dejarla a que le haga algo algún idiota .

-hey se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pará demostrarte que no soy...tan mala persona le haré permiso a tu amiguita Maka de venir, bueno siempre y cuando tus familiares no se enteren jejeje-acaricie su cabello al tiempo que le revolvía violentamente la cabeza,

-disculpe doctor Abendroth,-gire mi cabeza mientras guardaba las fotos. Zakura la desabrida tenía cara de perro asustado, cosa que no me sorprendía ya, con paso veloz se acerco a mí y me entrego cuatro expedientes, la mire confundido a lo que ella solo pudo hacer un gesto con la mano y salir de la habitación con su ya clásico paso torpe.

-vez cronita, esa baaakaaa me dice raro y sale sin despedirse de ti -resople con desgano para después echarle un ojo a los expedientes ,el primero era de un niño al cual debía quitarle el apéndice, el segundo y tercera eran raramente la misma operación renovación de la matriz y la ultima me parecía raro que me la dieran al parecer solo era la fractura en la clavícula ,-que raro se supone que esto por lo general no se opera ,bueno crona te dejo mi desayuno ,al parecer el joven Blackstar … tiene una cita en mi quirófano mmmm sonó muy gay ¿verdad?-mordí un trozo de sándwich para después jalarle las mejillas a crona ,siempre me da suerte hacer eso .

-descansa nutzlos*-Salí de su habitación con una extraña sensación, tal vez era el hecho que me sentía muy relajado o un mal presentimiento, no lo sé la verdad me tenia sin un puto cuidado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BUENO espero que les allá gustado si algo corto pero es lo que salio jajaja , ami sip n-n la palabra nutzlos significa inútil, sip Ragnarok es alemán XD ,en fin me tarde muuuuuuchoooooo pero valió la pena (eso creo ) ,asi que feliz navidad pásenla bien chao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dejen un comentario TwT ,PORFAVOR WAAA, se me olvidaba muchas gracias enserio muchas gracias por dejarme comentario en el pasado cap, ;D les mando un mega abrazo y un beso chuuuu ,. TwT me hacen sentir feliz jijiji**


	6. Because I didnt care

Hola

Jejeje saben ase mucho que no escribo, la verdad ya no quería hacerlo ,la inspiración me falto ,bueno realmente fue por que recibí en otras historias unos comentarios algo, mmm ofensivos y bueno ¿a quien le gusta que la ofendan?.

**Pienso que me gusta imaginarme a mis personajes de anime en historias, raras ,locas y atrevidas, tal vez a muchos no les gusten pero pienso que**…

NO ME IMPORTA.

Denle la vuelta ahórrense los comentarios

(ok ortografía si me falla)

Gracias por leerme a todos, muchas gracias. Si me comentas mejor significa que les gusta y me da ánimos de seguir.

Si no bueno ni modo.

* * *

Loves me

El Lugar estaba a reventar, las luces neón parpadeaban de un lugar a otro ,era genial mi primer mes y tenia mas trabajo del que planee, a mi lado se encontraba Tsubaki quien me ayudaba a tomar las peticiones, estaba realmente muy divertido realmente era genial -_mentira._

-disculpa podrías poner esta canción, por favor –una chica rubia se acercó a los controles, se miraba algo borracha, le sonreí mientras asentía-tenia que ser rubia

_Fireworks_

_-Ne Blackstar esta cantante me gusta-_la voz de maka me rondo por la cabeza, revolviéndome el estomago asiendo me sentir un idiota En ese mes no le conteste ni una sola llamada, estaba molesto muy molesto,ella era tan terca, no entendía que solo me preocupaba por ella, simplemente se culpo, y además…

–Blackstar –asentía a Tsubaki para después tomar el papel.

Las cosas con Tsubaki estaban bien, bueno ella no cambio mucho, solamente somos, una...supongo…Creo …no lo se ,¿pareja?

¡Bien somos pareja!, pero no me siento a gusto, menos con lo que Maka me dijo esa noche-_Me gusta Tsubaki ok_,-maldita sea ,tenia que gústame la bisexual de mi mejor amiga y a ella le tenia que gustar mi atractiva amiga ,que yo le gusto …me duele la cabeza.

Agite mis hombros para relajarme, realmente no debo de pensar mucho, en cuanto pude busque el disco de Katy Perry, extrañamente no estaba en su lugar me acerque a Tsubaki mientras buscaba el disco cerca de donde ella estaba.

-Tsubaki sabes donde este el disco de Katy –Tsubaki solo negó con suavidad, al momento me izo una seña para que me acercara.

-he Blackstar, creo que Kim y Ox discutieron, tal vez hoy será otra "noche con el jefe".

-Carajo,-suspire para después seguir en mis mesclas, por unos momentos escuche la risita de Tsubaki.

-HEY BLACKSTAR –alce la vista Ox estaba del otro lado con una botella en la mano En este mes aprendí dos cosas:

Uno Ox no bebía (irónico, no sé, que significa pero suena bien ahora) y dos Kim se entero de cuanto costo la instalación de las luces

-creo que tendrá que ir,-alce los hombros para después dejarle los audífonos a Tsubaki quien me sonrió dándome un beso corto-_Tienes que olvidarla es lo mejor para ti_,-era un recordatorio mental Estando ya abajo las personas me saludaban muy emocionadas, mi ego estaba muy arriba a estas alturas, mas cuando me pedía mi autógrafo, claro eso es normal.

Ya estando con Ox, era de esperar su estado, deprimido con los ojos rojos e hinchados como magdalena -¡carajo!, esto ya se estaba volviendo una rutina.-mene la cabeza, resignándome a lo inevitable La consolación no homosexual entre mi jefe y yo.

-bien que paso Ox –, Ox solo meneo una botella al tiempo que me señalaba la azotea – ¿Qué TIENE QUE PASAR?-suspire cansado al tiempo que le arrebataba la botella, culpable de muchas manchas dudosas en el baño, llamadas alas 4 de la madrugada y varias peticiones exorbitantes de alitas ala diabla-Bueno no es que yo lo allá echo-sonrió cada que recuerdo esas alitas ..de no bueno no recuerdo quien las hacia.

-IRE POR EL ELADO –casi le rompo el tímpano a Ox, quien solo asintió para después empezar a lamentarse,-insisto no es para tanto-busque con la mirada a killik para ver si me ayudaba como siempre.

-de fresa amigo –asentí justo cuando estaba por darme la media vuelta una chica se me abalanzo, la atrape con rapidez, dé pronto gire cayendo con la chica enzima mio, me dolió en tres partes, cabeza entrepierna y corazón,…el ultimo muy estúpido.

-POR DIOS LLAMEN A UN MEDICO-fue lo único que escuche.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la estancia para familiares, Ya tenia rato que no habíamos venido al hospital, desde que Maka perdió contacto con Blackstar, él había estado algo apagado para sus tonter...digo para sus actos, me sentía de una forma culpable, pero también me sentía aliviada Como me contó Blackstar, Maka se echo la culpa sobre el accidente, Blackstar solo le dijo que era demasiado sobre protectora e infantil, bueno con decir solo era una completa ridiculez Tenia ganas de llamarla, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió, demás que Maka me bloqueo de su Facebook, algo me decía que tal vez no quería saber de mi.

-Familiares del Joven Hosh..Hoshikuro-alce la mano, la enfermera se acercó a mi, me explico que solo había sido una pequeña fractura, que ahora estaba en recuperación, después de una larga explicación me llevo al cuarto donde estaba Blackstar.

De camino seguía recordando el accidente que tuvo, ¡el cual fue demasiado absurdo!, digo como fue posible que se allá resbalado con un cubito de hielo, además la chica que le callo encima de él callo de tal forma que le rompió el dedo gordo de su pie, pero eso no era todo, ¿como fue posible que la botella de tequila le allá caído justo entre las piernas?.

-bueno es aquí, su cirujano ahora esta ocupado con un bulto, jejeje, así que no creo que este-alce una ceja-_ella dijo bulto-_ quería, preguntarle por eso del bulto Pero justo en ese momento, escuche que alguien detrás de mi se estaba aclarando la garganta, al girarme estaba frente de mi lo que era al parecer un cirujano, su mirada fría me dio algo de miedo, eso, y el grito ahogado de la enfermera me asusto un poco mas.

-Enfermera Haruno podría trabajar y dejarme a mis pacientes en paz-la enfermera asintió para después salir corriendo, casi se estrella con otra enfermera que al ver al cirujano dio la media vuelta junto con la al Haruno.

-disculpe ¿es usted familiar directa del joven Blackstar?-negué con suavidad, antes de poder decir o hace algo, el solo me detuvo con su mano –sin mentir que es usted del joven-solo atine a reír con nerviosismo.

-jejeje, bueno soy, soy su novia-aquel cirujano solo empezó a reír para después sonreír con sorna, mirándolo bien no parecía tan mala persona.

-su sinceridad es algo...Estúpida pero en fin, bien ,su novio no corrió ningún riesgo, pero tiene fracturado el dedo gordo, así que por lo menos seis meses no podrá estar de pie, con algo de terapia podrá asta correr sin mayor esfuerzo.

Parpadeé incrédula, el me llamo idiota, asentí algo preocupada, tal vez era esto una broma muy pesada de Blackstar, hablando de el gire mi cabeza, para ver un poco el cuarto, de nueva cuenta el cirujano se aclaró la garganta voltee rápidamente para mirarlo.

-entiendo su preocupación pero…SOLO ESTA FRACTURADO SU DEDO –sentencio con voz muy ronca, este sujeto en verdad me daba miedo, pero por lo menos me dejo entrar.

-*wie Sie vielleicht haben, zu versuchen, eine Frau so zu belästigen ...- Me quede mirándolo como murmuraba en al parecer alemán o ruso ,no lo se ,después de un rato solo suspiro y me señalo con el pulgar la habitación de Blackstar.

Entre en silenció al parecer estaba dormido, me senté al lado del para después acariciarle la cabeza estaba absorta, solo quería permanecer a su lado, pero –no es correcto-Unas lagrimas rodaron inconscientes en mis mejillas, la barbilla me empezó temblar, realmente merecía tener a alguien a mi lado, mas no de esta forma Lo sabia en cuanto mire sus ojos cuando esa chica le dio aquel papel, ni se di cuenta cuando guardo el disco de Katty Perry ,cada vez que ve algo que le recuerda a Maka el lo borra.

_Sabes Tsubaki creo que lo nuestro fusionara por que somos muy compatibles, su mida estaba en mi celular color azul con una estrella de colgante, sonreí algo triste mientras miraba el celular._

-_si, es verdad- Era mentira ese celular lo elegí no por mi, fue por ti, me gusta el azul pero el blanco me gusta mas._

_-nee Tsubaki quieres ir a jugar xbox- no, yo quería pasar la tarde contigo en el parque._

_-si –Tome tu mano pensando que éramos muy felices_

_-Blackstar ¿Dónde esta tu colgante de calabaza?-al mirarlo solo vi vacío, no vi mas._

_-de que hablas, el mio es igual que el tuyo mira-de su bolsillo saco un celular negro con azul y una estrella negra colgando._

Saque mi celular ,busque su numero y la llame ,tenia que devolvérselo ,lo mejor era esto -pero Lo amo tanto .. –mis ojos empezaron a soltar esas lagrimas que no quería soltar Ella estaría igual aquí, como él estuvo esa noche.

-Tsubaki –una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, por mi celular se escucho la voz de Maka, y por mi lado Blackstar me mira confuso

-Blackstar, Yo solo quero lo mejor para ti- Él sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano, me acerco a él y me beso pausada mente.

_**Hola ¿Tsubaki ?...-**_Nuevamente su voz perturbo sus ojos de Blackstar, el miro para otro lado, para después darme la espalda

-**_Hey Tsubaki, estas con BLACSTAR …_**-tanto Blackstar como yo nos miramos confundidos ,rápidamente me acomode la garganta Esto empezó a ponerse muy raro.

-_**Maka-chan, hay algo….-**_del otro lado escuche varios ruidos uno de ellos era la voz de alguien mas, que pareciera discutía con maka

**_Tsubaki, tranquila, HAAA SOUL DEJAME EN PAZ ,…perdona jejeje ,Tsubaki …ok mira yo pienso que me equivoque muchas veces, pero yo realmente …es difícil, DILE AL IDIOTA DE BLACKSTAR QUE NO SE PROPACE CON TIGO ..y dile que …SOUL DEJE ESO HAA SO…SOU_L**-Blackstar me quito el celular mientras ponía el alta voz ,sus ojos reflejaron una emoción que me dolía y me gustaba tanto,

-MAKA…estúpida eres una estúpida-Mi corazón se estaba deteniendo y acelerando temía por lo que el fuera a decir, como pude llamarle acaso soy estúpida

_**TU ERES EL IDIOTA, TIENES A UNA CHICA QUE JAMAS ENCONTRARAS, ALGUEN DULCE, LINDA, CALMADA, QUE TE AMA POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS Blackstar**_…-el silenció me pareció una neblina que opacaba mi dolor, ya estaba el no…me miraba así, me sentía feliz por que Maka pensara así de mi pero-el no piensa así-mire a Blackstar que parecía realmente molestó.

**_-_**_TONTA NO HABLO DE ESO ,TSUBAKI ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI ,PERO ..TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA _–escuchamos como alguien le quitaba el celular y lo cerraba.

Por unos momentos ,solo era el sonido de el pasillo y los murmullos de las enfermeras, mis ojos se sintieron húmedos, en ese momento sentí la mano de Blackstar, quería quitarla alejarlo de mi, mas sin en cambio yo…

-Te amo –nuevamente sus labios tomaron los míos.

* * *

Bueno lo que dijo básicamente lo que dijo Racnarock fue : por que tengo que lidiar con una mujer tan tonta …algo así.

mi alemán es algo malo en fin corto creo yo pero POR FIN REGRESE XD

Muchas, muchas gracias a mis lectores enserio GRACIAS LOS ADORO MUCHO Y LES MANDO UN BRAZO no de oso pro si un abrazo afectuoso XD jajajaja


	7. Avanzamos con emoción al mañana

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos esta historia, pues bien hoy cambio un poco la forma de escribir, esta así la cosa: las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos de Soul y sus recuerdos.

Esta contada en dos formas , cuando cuenta el pasado y lo junta con el presente, según la línea del tiempo Crona ya lleva tres meses en coma,lo que pasa es que en algunos capítulos son como revueltos, en fin espero que les guste.

El nombre de los capítulos se cambiaran, por que bueno …jajajaja,solo quedan cinco capítulos mas y si asta el final si tiene que ver mas con la canción .

Gracias por leerme y por soportar mi ortografía

waaa publique el capitulo que no estba coregido,pero ya ,este es el bueno .

* * *

Avanzamos con emoción al mañana

_Tengo mucho miedo_

_Creo que a veces estas muy cerca_

_Y creo que puedes ver mi alma, y temo que te alejes,.._

_Porque soy un trastornado _

_Las palabras que no puedo decirte, te las quiero cantar,_

_ por que tu no entiendes __ esa forma de hablar_

_creo que con esas palabras puedo decirte la verdad._

Ese año fue rápido, el otoño nos llego muy profundo _**con una llamada y mi juego absurdo de vodka. **_ La verdad no entiendo –porque estoy aquí-me miras dudosa, bajando tu libro, tus ojos son tan profundos, y no creo poder seguir con el silenció.

-no tienes a otro lugar a donde ir- me lo estas afirmando y no quiero oírte, por que tu no -¿entiendes lo que digo? –no puedo alzar la mirada, pero sé que estas mirándome, el nerviosismo esta creciendo y tengo ganas de huir.

-no quiero, te quiero entender á ti –no respondo, no quiero responder, pero tengo que hacerlo, levanto mi rostro y hay estas tú, con esos ojos azules que me incitan a ver mas allá.

-Lisa me voy-te sorprendes demasiado y solo puedo ver como dejas tu libro en la mesita de noche,para después suspirar ,me pones nervioso.

-Soul, por favor quédate-te vuelvo a mirar, y creo que no puedo seguí mas contigo, recuerdo también que este invierno mi hermano te llama ,tu crees que no lo vi, qué soy un idiota al no percatarme.

-Wes me conto lo tuyo con el-esta vez si te puedo mirar, por que deseo ver tu expresión, quiero verte ,poder grabar muy bien como cada facción se distorsiona, te levantas rápidamente y me lanzas un cojín, no lo esquivo solo te veo agitada y furiosa.

-TIENES LA CULPA, TE ENCIERRAS EN TU ESTUPIDO ESTUDIO Y ME DEJAS SOLA,-vuelves a arrojarme otra cosa, la atrapo y me acerco a ti, te veo tan indefensa y tan amargada, era verdad ,me encerraba buscaba quien entendiera lo que yo componía, pero –LISSA POR DIOS ME ENGAÑAS Y TE AHACES LA VICTIMA –tus bazos tiemblan te dejas caer, tapándote la cara, me ¿duele?, no se, pero tengo que salir, por que simplemente no entiendes, tu no puedes ver lo que te decía.

Me doy la vuelta para dejarla sola, -como siempre lo hago- sus sollozos me ponen inquieto, aun así camino, justo cuando estoy por abrir la puerta escucho como se aclara la garganta.

_Estas notas están muy torcidas, pero quiero tocarlas_

_Maka…soy solo un solitario que teme al mundo_

_Pero tu…_

_-_estoy embarazada-me detengo en seco y me volteo a verla, su pelo rubio recorro con la mirada una ultima vez_, frágil y muy débil_

-Lisa tu y yo sabemos que siempre nos cuidamos-Me miras con ternura para llorar otra vez, asientes pues no puedes mentir

_-_ Wes, ..fue fue una aventura , Soul...ayúdame, no me dejes-suspiro y me acerco a ella, sonríe con mas calidez, como cuando la conocí, me arrodillo quedando de frente, Lisa me abraza su aroma es muy empalagoso.

_-_Me iré con mi primo, te prometo que hablare con Wes-Me vuelve a rogar, llora y llora pero yo simplemente no puedo hacer mas.

_Adiós lisa, adiós Wes._

Dejo de tocar, para mirar a Maka, quien estaba al lado mio, ella solo mira al piano y lo toca con las yemas, sus ojos se posan en mi mano y después hace círculos. Por alguna razón cuando maka me toca me hormiguea el cuerpo, y siento que pierdo el aliento.

-me gusta-solo le sonrió y juego un poco con un mechos travieso, ella vuelve a mirarme, este momento lo quero conservar, temo que ella se aleje.

-no te parece raro- mi pregunta la pone feliz,la veo alzar los hombros,mientras echa una risita traviesa, me siento tan completo con ella, que la muerte me empieza a asustar.

-realmente no entiendo la música, pero...me gusta tu música –nos miramos mutuamente estoy tan cerca de ella, pero otra vez hay algo en su mirada que me pone a dudar.

**_Hey tienes una llamada, Hey chica tie_**_**..**.__-_su celular suena rompiendo con el momento. Maldice por lo bajo para después contestar, de un momento a otro sus mejillas se tornan rojas, algo dentro de mi se pone inquieto,

_-_ Makaaa .ella mi mira juguetona sin entenderme como me siento y simplemente me comporto como lo que soy,un trastornado.

-MAKA- me mira tan extrañada, le intento quitar el celular, pero caemos al suelo, del otro lado solo escuché a una chica, deduzco que es Tsubaki y creo tener un sentimiento encontrado.

-SO...SOUL DEJA ESO POR DIOS SOUL-seguimos en nuestra pelea mi expresión no cambio, ni siquiera sonrió, pero yo…

_Tengo miedo de perderte_

-maka, cuelga, solo cuelga-Quedamos frente a frete, arriba de ella, todo parece muy pacifico. Maka suspira y empieza a expilarle a Tsubaki las cosas, sonrió con sorna pues esos ojos me miran a mí.

_No entiendes versad maka_

_Que no quiero mirarte de lejos_

_Pero…_

_-**MAKA…estúpida eres una estúpida**-_fue un error que ella apretara el alta voz, le voz de aquel sujeto, provoco que Maka pusiera los ojos en blanco, me quito de ella y veo como sus lagrima caen.

_Soy un tipo distraido que no quiere verte _

_Como alguien mas, pero_

_Te celo tanto._

_-**TU ERES EL IDIOTA, TIENES A UNA CHICA QUE JAMAS ENCONTRARAS, ALGUEN DULCE, LINDA, CALMADA, QUE TE AMA POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS Blackstar…-**_Ella se levanta rápidamente y veo un nuevo fuego en sus ojos color jade, esa mirada, me ase poner muy extraño.

_Estas notas, cada una son solo para ti_

_Por qué tu _

_Tienes algo que deseo proteger_

_**-TONTA NO HABLO DE ESO, TSUBAKI ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PERO...TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA** –_Esa mirada que le dedico, que él no puede ver, yo definitivamente me estoy encelando.

-es un idiota-Maka me fulmina con la mirada, pero actuó rápidamente, quitándole el celular al momento ella intenta recuperar lo, solo puedo hacer una cosa, guardarlo en mis pantalones,donde ella jamas piensa meter mano .Maka me mira tan enojada, pero parece estar feliz de una cierta forma.

-Soul por que lo hiciste- la miro directamente, ella no aparta la mirada, me acerco mas a ella, lo que solo provoca que se mantenga mas firme.

-te has dado cuenta de me gustas-sus mejillas se tornan rosas, pero su mirada se desvía, Crona sigue hay en su cabeza, y eso me pone algo nostálgico.

-Soul yo…- la abrazo ,realmente no quiero escucharla, su corazón late tan vivo, que me empieza a poner asustado, nos que damos así por mucho tiempo, como la noche que la concia.

_Creo que no quiero verte lejos de mí_

_La primera semana que me quede en casa de mi primo, Maka siempre estaba en la cocina, con el tiempo sin darme cuenta ,la fui siguiendo, al principio solo fue por que …deseaba conocerla, tal vez soy una perdona muy aburrida__._

_-__Hey a donde vas-fue el tercer día cuando la empecé a acompañar a su trabajo,era muy divertido verla arreglarse, poniéndose su abrigo grueso,unas botas ya gastadas y guantes ya gastados._

_-ala biblioteca –me miraba con mucha atención, nunca me aparto la mirada_

_-puedo ir-Maka se echaba a reír, para después asentir_

_Mientras no te aburras-al principio la seguía a una distancia, pero paso el tiempo y esa distancia se volvieron cada vez mas corta._

_Hoy casi puedo tocar su mano_

Alce la irada al techo, con Maka aun abrazada a mi, tenía algo molesto en mi garganta, tal vez era solo miedo,_ por que no quiero que m digas que me olvidaras,que no me quieres cerca_

_¿que hago con estos torpes sentimientos?_

-Soul, quiero ver a Blackstar. La solté con delicadeza, pues de una forma me sentía algo…preocupado, mi mente trabajo colo loca pensando en ella abrazada a el.

-No pienses mal si, él es mi mejor amigo…-su mirada me decía la verdad, pero yo- Tengo miedo de perderte -Me mira con tanta ternura, para después juntar su frente con la mía

-Tengo mas miedo yo, si avanzamos puede dolernos-Mi flequillo tapa mis ojos, pero sus manos los apartan, y esas mismas manos acortan una distancia que creo jamás debió de existir.

_sabes casi nadie nota,que en mis ultimas notas son romancistas,pero sabes_

_aun cuando no entiendas,si ti te gustan puedo seguir tocando_

_a mi único publico, de solo dos manos._

* * *

wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin el capitulo que debo salir ala luz XD jajajaja bueno solo arregle lunas cosas no todo

bueno gracias a :pyo n_n gracias enserio

tsubaky2345; me alegra que te guste

nico sur: XD si yo igual lo pienso

prnz evanz: XD jajajaj off ok ahora a ponte en on XD

lone destiny : SIII tiene de todo,por que bueno debe de ser a si las historias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

revierw PORFAVORRRRR


	8. Deseos de verano

**Hola, ohh se que pocos leen esta historia ,pero en verdad , muchas gracias, saben apenas me di cuenta que aveces como autores nos molestan las criticas y bueno ¿a quien no?, pero aveces son buenas o tras solo ofensas sin sentido . Pero eso no debe detenernos , por eso gracias muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerme .**

**Bien les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú y yo pasábamos buenos momentos_

_claro he dicho PASÁBAMOS ._

_El corazón lo tengo destazado _

_por que la mente la tengo rota._

_Es una ansiedad que no me calma la nicotina _

_y me siento con un temblor en la garganta _

_que no me deja hablar ..._

_¿ por que ?_

Abrazaba a Tsubaki en silencio , solo la abrazaba , por que besarle era una completa falsedad ,¿desde cuando me volví una persona así ?,claro lo hago por su bien , ella me necesita

_¿verdad?_

Pero realmente no podía parar de pensar en Maka. Es que ya era mentira decir que no la amaba , pero ¿quien soy yo para mandarla a amarme?, _y quien es Tsubaki para sufrir_

_-_ Tsubaki , perdóname_ - _sus azulados ojos me miraban con total escepticismo, y sus lagrimas caían tan pausadamente que no pude sonreirle como antes

_ seria una mentira._

-tu no eres así , y yo tampoco_ -_Ahora si podía ensanchar mis labios, era tiempo de dejar esas mascaretas. Pude por fin sonreír, ella me amaba y yo amaba a otra , para las personas esto es un cliche que solo se repite .Pero quien no a amado, debería meterse todas sus puñeteras mierdas por el culo, todo esto del amor, seria mas fácil si solo fuera tomar a esa persona y nunca soltarla, pero claro a nadie le gusta estar encadenado .

Tsubaki solo me brindo su cariño, fingiendo ser feliz con lo que yo deseaba _sumisa_- la definía mejor que nada . La mire nuevamente , esta aquí , siempre esta aqu.

T_engo que mirar tu concierto, _

_es el turno de esta estrella _

_tienes que brillar,_

_esta vez seré _

_quien me quede para aplaudir_

_tras bambalinas._

-Hace tiempo que no veía tu sonrisa , arigatou- La sonrisa que me brindo , fue cálida y sin lagrimas -_fresca_- Tal vez era mi cansancio , o tal vez por fin estaba dejando a Tsubaki entrar en mi , pero esa sonrisa me dio un vuelco en el pecho .

- Blackstar... se que no sientes lo mismo..- tome sus hombros y la abrase con fuerza, sentí sus lagrimas,mis manos aprisionaron su pelo largo y lacio, su aroma a magnolia me ponia inquieto , sus manos nerviosas, ese dolor , lo conozco.

Como cuando Maka me dijo que saldría con Crona, ese ardor era una incomodidad, que solo relajaba con música , también me relaja estar con Tsubaki ,pero seria un error tenerla atada a mi.

- Así es, no siento lo mismo. Y no tienes que seguir asi - la solté para verla directamente a los ojos ,seque sus lagrimas con mis dedos, realmente no soy asi , ella se queda a mi lado y sufre, eso no es algo que hace un dios. Como me atrevi a dejarla sonido del monitor me distrajo por unos momentos, por la vnentana se apreciaba la noche ,tendria que decirle adios a Tsubaki.

-es tarde , muy tarde -ella suspiro un poco mas relajada su mirada volvio a ser dulce y compasiva, una de sus manos la senti serca de la mia , era tan tranquilo ese momento, como las tardes de verano en casa de ...

_Maka _

Recordé cosas que por una extraña razón olvide,- oie Tsbaki,¿ el disco de katy,...Estaba debajo del monitor ?Tsubaki sabia a donde se dirija mi platica,asintio con delicadeza .

- y dime mi dije era antes de calabaza ?

-si...

- mmm...

_como siempre_

_no pides nada mas que poder estar aun hay_

_sonrie para mi , las veces que sean _

_yo siempre deseo devolverte la sonrisa..._

-Sabes, aveces una persona estúpida sin querer hace algo estúpido , como sonreírte en un día con lluvia,cuando todo el mundo te dijo basura y simplemente no creían en ti. Esa persona fue tan jodida mente estúpida que se vuelve alguien importante , Maka es esa persona para mi , y se que yo lo soy para ti , por ello no seré un pendejo que esta a tu lado cuando simplemente no te amo -Sus ojos se abrieron tanto y dejo las lagrimas aun lado, esa reacción la conozco , y sabia que en algún momento yo la pondría.

-en ese caso .. quieres que me aleje de ti, ¿que te olvide?. Es curioso nunca creí poder escucharte decir esas cosas, tal vez lo imagine e cualquiera , pero de ti , las puedo creer, bien en ese caso , gomenasai - suspire tratando de calmarme , ella es fuerte , realmente fuerte, tanto como una verdadera kami-sama

-Aun que no mentiré, Blackstar , mi idea no cambiara , tu tienes que decirle a Maka-chan tus sentimientos , si son correspondidos lo aceptare- por una vez en esta noche deje de ser un completo idiota .

_los dos sonreímos,_

_para demostrar que esto _

_es real , que esto no solo es_

_sangre y pedazos de carne_

_por que esto no lo puedes ver_

_no lo pues comprender _

...

.

.

.

.

-Oie ya estamos cerca -La voz de Soul me despertó de mi sueño, suspire con algo de cansancio, esta vamos cerca del hospital donde estaba Blackstar un nudo se me izo en el estomago, Tsubaki seguro estaba con el ,por un momento vacile pero la mano de Soul me sujetaba.

-vale, Soul... gracias - Soul alzo una ceja para después ensanchar una sonrisa con sorna sus ojos carmesí se posaron en mi mano para guiar a sus labios a ella, senti mi cara arder, no quiero que me duela, pero si el hace esas cosas_ -seguro me dolerá-_ reprimí mis mariposas estomacales, -

-Me desquitare en casa - al escucharle solo pude estremecerme, mi piel se erizo por completo, hace unos momentos me demostró que significaba "desquitarse" y simplemente no era nada puro esos pensamientos que me venían ala mente .

_sus manos recorriendo sin pudor alguno mi vientre guiándose con mi agitado corazón. Haciendo círculos con la lengua en mi lóbulo su respiración agitada y esos gruñidos que provocaban mis gemidos, era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba, pero el ardor que precencia de la punta de mis pies asta mi columna provocaban unos inquietantes nervios en mi ser__ ._

_tócame, por favor ,  
_

_se tu quien solo me toque _

_si mi sangre solo se acelera y aclama a mi pecho_

_que sea solo por ti._

_no me hagas esperar,_

_onegai._

_Su pecho ancho mostrando me su piel que brillaba con la tenue luz, me sentia extraña, pues mi pelvis no dejaba de contraerse, sentía palpitar mi sexo, el lo noto pues sin mas deslizo con elegancia una mano a mis __pantorrillas_

_-te quiero tocar, deseo tanto morderte nee Maka- solo podía girar mi vista, pues realmente me sentía por completo a su merced, tan de el ._

_-si te quedas callada no es grato, anda dime ..por favor- sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi oreja , arqué la espalda - hai-hai- esa sonrisa me paralizo el corazón , sus ojos me desnudaban , sentí una extraña necesidad de acercarme a su miembro , era realmente una necesidad, ..miento, mi necesidad real era satisfacerlo, deseaba verlo que era yo quien lo provocaba ._

_-ahh..oie, no haga..gas eso - mi mano se poso como amapola en su duro miembro, estaba lubricado y muy caliente lo sentí palpar, abrí mi boca para empezar a besarle mi lengua peleaba con la de el, y mis manos no podía mantenerlas quietas, subía y baja por su terso y lasivo miembro._

La realidad me toco con la brisa de su respiración cerca d mi cuello ,solo pude reprimir un gemido al verlo tan cerca de mi , el tenia esa mirada inquisidora sobre mi persona.

-Parece que alguien esta recordando algo bueno -Una torcida sonrisa me ilumino la noche, sonreí para mi misma y lo bese provocando le un desconcierto

-Me pillaste ,Soul -Al escucharme su sonrisa cambio a una tan sincera y tierna que un fuerte rubor a galopo mis mejillas , de cierta manera el provoca querer estar a su lado .

-No digas mi nombre asi -mi mano derecha paso por su cabello ,el parecía como n gato a quien se le da mimos, parecía estar relajado, lo mire detenidamente .

-¿por?- con lentitud se me acerco , para susurrarme un lento y suave -por que me pones nervioso - esa sensación otra vez , en estos momentos debiera sentirme basura, por que Crona esta sufriendo y yo aquí . Con el , con quien me quiere rescatar de ese dolor.

Creo que el noto mi cambio de humor pues me abrazo con fuerza su aroma me relajaba , quería seguir así con el , sin pensar en que no puedo detener estas emociones .

-no te alejes, aun cuando paresia mal, por favor avanza conmigo ,yo estaré a tu lado -con nostalgia me ne la cabeza, el me hacia sentir segura , no como una princesa , si no de otra manera, tenia a una persona ala cual confiar estos sentimientos .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hospital se encontraba calmado, algunos pacientes aun estaban despiertos, la verdad en Deat City era una ciudad pequeña, con esa estructura Europea que fascinaba.

Su hospital era tranquilo, para Racnarock no había nada ,absolutamente nada interesante , exceptuando a su pequeña paciente , ala cual admiraba en estos momentos, pasando una de sus ásperas manos ,por un mechón lila, se encontraba recargado en la camilla, con una mano en su mejilla y la otra jugando con ese mechón de pelo.

-sabes, hoy recibí a un recién nacido, pero la madre lo dio en adopción , joder las personas son mierda,oie ,¿acaso arias algo así?-sonrió con diversión , pues ala mente le vino la imagen de Crona embarazada . Pero esa imagen fue atropellada con la de su paciente siendo tomada por el en la camilla, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza .

- he. yo creo que tengo que ir por algo de comer -Sin mas sacudió su cabello para después levantarse y salir por algo , pero un repentino sonido del monitor lo alarmo , sintió un cosquilleo en cuanto pudo ver como lentamente los ojos de Crona se empezaban a abrir .

- ia..iamete - era como oír a una hoja caer , , Racnarock se apresuro para oprimir el boto de auxilio , empezó por tomaré el pulso y examinarla .

-anda ... Crona despierta - sin mas se abrieron los ojos lila claro ante los ojos de Racnarock , quien solo pudo sonreirle .

- Buenos dias .

* * *

Bueno se que es muy corto , Pero creanme cambie varias cosas del fic

espero que les guste Q_Q tarde 3 dias en prepararlo , waaaaa enserio lo cheque tres veces antes de publicar

jajajajajaja

kanako-chan se esforzó

cualquier comentario y a saben :D


	9. Recuerdos de invierno

**hola holaaaa , cuanto tiene que no escribo ...mmm bueno la verdad me pase casi una año, eso creo bueno por fin puedo continuar , lamento mucho la gran demora**

**Pero en verdad quiero terminar todas mis historias , jajajaja .**

**este capitulo revelare parte de la historia de racknarock , si lo se ya leí el final del manga bastante interesante pero para mi fue decepcionante muchos cabos sueltos pero bueno seguro habrá algo en soul eater not que aclare algo...eso espero .**

**soul eater no me pertenece , solo la trama de esta historia muajajajaja y créanme me esforcé por la ortografía . u_u **

**no soy buena con las palabras pero espero poder darles un buen rato .**

**bye bye .**

* * *

capi

Me ponía inquieto, sumamente inquieto , era esa terrible sensación, esa jodida sensación ,deseaba escupirla , fuera de mi sistema , no importaba cuanta nicotina entrara . Para mi este era el ardor de la desesperación,mi sistema la quería desechar pero estaba tan dentro de mi, adherida a mis nervios, a mis tejidos que pensé en quemarme con algo de alcohol, mas sin en cambió sabia que era una solución absurda pues los recuerdos se mesclarían provocando una resaca emocional ala mañana siguiente.

La incertidumbre es la mayor hija de puta que existe, pues nunca te deja de joder ,pensaba tanto en ti que me creía una maniaco pero vamos.. yo no era bueno para ti.

_cada vez que recordaba tu sonrisa al entrar a tu habitación me hormiguea el estomago para después sentir ese extraño tiron en los intestinos , por que aun siendo como era , eras tu la que sacaba lo mejor de mi para nuestra fortuna nunca supe distinguir mis sentimientos ._

**por eso hoy me pregunto como te perdí.**

_Grandísimo idiota, la respuesta era obvia -cuando caí , cuando fracase y te dije que te fueras-ese dia perdí mas de lo que aposte, pensé que tener a un fracasado sin futuro solo te aria sufrir mas, por que ambos sufríamos , quería darte todo lo que soñabas, deseaba en verdad ..._

-Rack, ,solo te estamos esperando-por primera vez la sonrisa de sakura no me molesto, asentí un poco ,mis piernas pedían a gritos que me moviera, pero ver tu rostro dormido provocaba un cosquilleo .

Mire a Crona quien dormía como era normal, sus signos estaban normales , me había emocionado hace unas horas , no crei que fuera a despertar pero fue un buen intento ,acaricie un poco su cabello mientras paseaba mis dedos por su afilado mentón.

-sabes, siempre he sido malo con las mujeres,tal vez por eso mi ex mujer me engaño...bueno su entrenador de pilates quien siempre decía "soy gay no te preocupes", no ayudo en nada.-sin pensarlo la besé en el los labios, tan finos y secos.

-regresare pronto ,te lo juro -En mis épocas más locas la máxima muestra de cariño fue una sonora nalgada, así que tal vez se podría decir que eres afortunada.

Pensando otra vez en mi ex mujer ,ese recuerdo me sacaba de casillas , seguí caminando detrás de sakura quien parecía mas relajada no tenia ánimos de molestarla ,mas cuando mis pendejos recuerdos me seguían por los pasillos.

**_Bueno , cada cuando quiere uno recordar el como mata a tu mujer ..._**

_Ese verano la despedida fue rotunda, sus maletas se jugaban la vida en la escalera, no era como si me importara tanto su partida solo era molesto , aun puedo sentir mi cerveza tibia en la garganta._

_Todo termino tan rápido como llego , en menos de un mes para ser mas exacto , cinco años saliendo y realmente fuimos extraños que tenían sexo ocasional en las mañanas y saludos bastantes monótonos en las noches_

P_ero como decirte no siendo mi amiga de la infancia ,quien afirmo que los amigos de la infancia son pareja perfecta se pueden joder , por que Natasha si era casi perfecta pero simplemente._

_No la amaba_

_Paso un año, después de nuestra separación, en esos tiempos Natasha ahora podía sonreírme en los pasillos del hospital y levantar el dedo mayor a mis espaldas, mas sin en cambio entre mis bromas y sus carisias mal intencionadas empezamos a acercarnos _

_Sentí como se acercaba casi pidiendo permiso era su intento de volver mis bajos instintos me pedían alejarme que estaba mal que no la amaba , la quería como nunca pero no la amaba se lo dije en un almuerzo ._

_Tal vez si fuera mas sensible habría dicho algo mejor que "me gusta tu trasero pero no se me para como antes" y tal vez solo tal vez no Natasha no habría salido corriendo del lugar y mucho menso tomar la avenida central_, fue rápido lo que paso, el choque, su llegada en la ambulancia ,sus manos rotas, su rostro quemado y ese molesto olor a carne quemada.

_Pensé que podríamos ser amigos, pensé que tal vez a un fracasado antisocial...tal vez solo tal vez podría hacerte soñar._

_Te intente retener, pero tu ya te habías ido, lo intente a pesar de las voces exteriores que me pedían retirarme de tu cuerpo, aun con el charco de sangre en la entrada...pensé poder salvarle y ver sus ojos azules sonreír ante mis bromas negras._

_La mirada de Natasha fue ala nada, con los huesos rotos me intento buscar, por mas que hice , ella se esfumo._

_Paso otro invierno , seguía en el hospital pensando como fue que la deje morir si no hubiera sido tan egoísta ,tal vez ella se uniera quedado conmigo riendo sin parar sin huesos rotos y un olor a carne quemada._

_Ahora estas tu , te vi sola, te vi herida , parecida a una muñeca rota, que dejaron olvidada. Y yo un niño que estaba roto que deseaba abrazar y proteger a esa muñeca ..._

_Por que al mirar en los ojos de la muñeca ,el se enamoró .de una forma estúpida imposible , por que esa muñeca no respondía , aquel niño quiere que la muñeca le sobria, le llore le grite y le diga que también lo quiere, que lo vuelva a la vida. _

-Racknarock ya estamos listos-Me sacudí para disolver mis recuerdos, soy tan masoquista que aun trabajo en el mismo lugar donde la mate pero eso ya no importa tenia que concentrarme no era momento para mis mariconeras empezó con éxito mi trabajo desde que Natasha murió me esforcé como nunca para que fueran mínimos mis errores, por ellos al terminó de las casi cuatro horas de trabajo el joven charles podía seguir en sus carreras de motocrós.

-fue todo un éxito , jejeje creo que la señorita Makenshi se alegrara por ellos -Le solté una nalgada amistosa al idiota de Carter quien solo se carcajeaba ,sin mas termine de lavarme para ir junto con crona .

_Gire nuevamente al verte descansar , tranquila y despierta, tenia miedo , pues sabia que te alejarías de mi . Por que en todo este tiempo cuidándote me diste una compañía, ahora te iras , y no volverás._

Termine la operación exitosamente , mis pies se movieron pesadamente , tenia que enfrentarme a lo siguiente, mi pequeña paciente había despertado para caer nuevamente en sueño, algo muy extraño.

Ya estaba en la puerta el sonido del monitor era tranquilo, respire hondo , vamos a cualquiera le puede pasar que sienta algo por su paciente .

_Bueno enamorarse por que sus ojos eran tan profundos y solitarios...no era excusa._

-buenos dias Crona veo que estas perfecta, me alegra-entre sin mas, lanzando mi reporte ala silla, su cuerpo estaba dándome la espalda, me sentí aliviado al saber que seguía dormida.

-Bu buenos dias , Ragnarock...te fue bien en la cirugía❓-se me fue el alma al infierno , ella me había hablado por mi nombre, y yo saludándola como si la conociera, la mandíbula se me fue al suelo, nege con fuerza para que regresara mi compostura,

_-...estaba despierta, hahaha si bien señorita..-no termine la frase pues sentí um fuerte tirón de mi bata ,quede atónito, su mirada estaba en mi ,otro tirón de mi ropas , perdí el equilibrio y quede muy cerca de ella._

_-se..señorita makenshi__-ella solo frunció el seño y me abrazo ,sus delicados brazos me pusieron mas que nervioso. Desde cuando e permitido tal acto. Pero ella era tan cálida._

_-hace mas de cuatro meses que no me llamas de esa forma, ..deja de fingir conmigo.-abrí los ojos conteniendo mis ganas de besarla, _

_Es la primera vez_

_..que alguien me mira._

_-perdona.-con algo de miedo correspondí el abrazo, mas fuerte, y mas cerca ..la escuche llorar, no lo se si fue que entendí su llanto, o por que sabía que este dia llegaría, pero no me contuve la atraje mas hacia mi para acariciarla para saber que era real._

_-tengo miedo , racknaroc...ko recuerdo nada -mi corazón dio un vuelco . Aun la podía tener mas para después alborotar su cabello,_

_-tranquila, yo estoy aquí._

.

.

.

* * *

créanme lo quería mas largo y habrá una mas largo que este muajajajajaja asi que ...si si lo se suena muy novela pero LES PROMERO QUE NO FALLARE .

xD dios mio me siento tan nerviosa espero que les alla gustado ami me gusto .


End file.
